Back to the Past
by Plutobaby494
Summary: During a potions accident,Wyatt and Chris are sent back to the past while the rest of the family is still trying to get over Big Chris's death. Chris Fic mainly but a little of Wyatt too! I raised the rating by the way!
1. Potion Accidents

Plutobaby494: Ok, in this fic Wyatt is 15 and Chris is 14. I know that is not their real age in the show, but in my story Chris was conceived only a year after Wyatt. This is going to be set a week after Chris was born and Big Chris died and everyone is still in mourning. For all of those who thought that they got over his death too fast, this is the fic for you!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, if I did than Billie and Christy would have never been brought in!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell sat in the basement of the manor on a set up cot holing a navy blue shirt with a giant red stain in the middle of it. That was the shirt that her baby was wearing when his life was taken away. Christopher Perry Halliwell had come back from the future to save his older sibling and succeeded by not with his life. He had also been born that very same day, so in a way they didn't really lose him. But that could not take away the hurt of his death, after getting to know him over the past year.

A tear fell down onto the shirt and Piper sighed. Getting up she walked up the stairs and into the kitchen with the shirt still in her hand. Phoebe and Paige were in the kitchen when she got to the top of the stairs.

"Hey sweetie" Phoebe said walking over to her big sister hugging her. Piper smiled a little and buried her head into Phoebe's shoulder. Paige walked over with tears in her eyes and hugged her sisters. She had seen the life leave in her nephew's eyes and that was something that would haunt her till the day she died. Leo had been absent a lot, mourning over Chris alone and in his own way.

"Hey, he didn't die in vain" Phoebe said pulling away slightly from her sisters.

"I know, but that does not take away the hurt" Piper said sadly.

"And I can't help but feel as if it's our destiny to die young, like Prue did" Piper continued.

"I don't know, Piper. Maybe it is!" Phoebe said embracing her sister again.

"It hurts, more than when Prue died. I can't stop wishing that he will come through the door asking us to go on another demon hunt" Piper said sobbing into Phoebe's shoulder.

"Piper, this is different, Prue was our sister but Chris was your son. Nothing can make that pain go away" Phoebe said as tears were threatening to fall down her face.

"I miss him, Phoebe" Piper said pulling away from her.

"I know. Why don't you go be with Wyatt and Chris" Phoebe said and Piper nodded and left the room heading for the stairs.

Paige was standing in the same spot with silent tears running down his face. Phoebe saw this and embraced her.

"Hey, we need to be strong for Piper and Leo" she said gently and felt her sister shake her head.

"Don't worry it will get better" she continued pulling away from Paige.

"Will it?" Paige asked than walked away. Once she was gone Phoebe grabbed the counter for support and finally let the tears that wanted to get out fall down her face. As she pondered what he little sister said, will it get better? Being strong sucked.

**Halliwell Attic 2019**

Chris sat in front of a bubbling pot full of potions while his brother paced anxiously in front of him.

"Are you done yet?" Wyatt asked impatiently.

"No" Chris answered annoyed, that had been the sixth time he'd asked.

"When will you?" Wyatt asked again.

"When it is ready" Chris replied.

"Can you be any slower?" Wyatt complained running his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Hey I am not the one who forgot his homework at the last minute and forgot his ingredient list at school!" Chris said shooting his brother a dirty look "And I can't believe I am doing it for you!"

"Hey, your better at potions than me, plus you like memorized it" Wyatt said.

"Whatever" Chris replied turning his attention back to the potion.

Wyatt grinned and stopped pacing and said "Well you had better hurry because mom will be home soon with the aunts."

"It will be done when it is done, Wyatt" Chris said adding another ingredient.

"Here will you do something other than annoy me and take this downstairs and put it away" Chris asked holding the wormwood over the batch.

"Yea" Wyatt replied and went to grab the bag of wormwood but it slipped through his fingers and landed in the potion.

"Wyatt!" Chris cried as the potion blew up in his face sending him and Wyatt into the wall. Blue lights formed and a large portal appeared sucking the two brothers into it.

**Halliwell Manor 2004**

Piper sat watching her boys sleep, well one of them sleep. Wyatt was taking a nap and Chris was lying in his crib just watching his mother with curious eyes.

Piper smiled at him and stroked his small cheek. Chris fidgeted in his blanket and pulled it off his small body. Piper sighed and repositioned the blanket so it was on top of him.

"You're going to be a handful" she said to herself than looked down to her hand where the shirt was still clutched in her hand tightly. She lifted it up and stared at the shirt. Chris saw it and started fidgeting towards it.

"Hey, what's the matter, peanut? Piper asked gently looking down at her son. Bright blue orbs surrounded the shirt that was in her hand and it appeared in Chris's small ones. Yawning he clutched the shirt to his chest and his eyes started drooping as if the shirt comforted him. Piper smiled a true smile, one that she hadn't since his birth and stood up leaving the shirt in the infant's hand. Walking to the door she turned off the lights and shut the door quietly trying not to wake either of her boys.

When she was about walk down to the kitchen wanting to do some housework since she needed to take care of her kids all day she had to do it when they were both asleep, a loud thump was heard in the attic and she looked towards the stairs warily.

Phoebe and Paige came running up the stairs obviously have heard the noise too. They walked towards the door getting ready for a fight when a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Wyatt and Chris came through the portal they fell forward with a loud thump on the attic floor.

"Owwww" Chris cried sitting on his butt rubbing his temples "That is the last time I help you with your homework"

"I second that! Jeez what did you put in that potion" Wyatt complained grabbing his head wishing the pounding would stop.

"Everything that was supposed to go in it, that is until you decided to add more wormwood than needed" Chris said accusingly at Wyatt.

"Hey it was an accident" Wyatt cried folding his arms in a stubborn manor.

"You're an Idiot" Chris muttered looking around at the attic than he realized something. All his old clothes that had been stored away in boxes and his old baby toys were gone, and his mom would never want to get rid of those no matter how much her teenage boys begged.

"Hey Wy, do you notice anything" Chris asked pointing around the room for emphasis.

"Nope, never" Wyatt replied not really hearing the question.

"Of course not" Chris replied rolling his eyes. Chris decided to come out and say it knowing that if he was to help Wyatt see it than they could be here all night.

"Wyatt, what do you think happened to our old baby clothes and toys mom wouldn't get rid of" Chris asked.

"Um…. there not here" he suddenly realized looking around the room. The attic was the same as normal just a few things missing, scrying tools and a huge map of the San Francisco Area was laying on the old oak table. In the middle of the room there stood an alterish looking thing with a huge green book sitting on it, The Book of Shadows.

"Very good, I think were in trouble" Chris said closing his eyes thinking of a possible solution to the mess they were in.

Any talk was interrupted when the Charmed Ones burst through the attic door and stopped short. All eyes were on Chris, Wyatt's eyes were on his brother because his brother was a good thinking and liar and could with out a doubt come up with a lie to get us out of this or an excuse which ever one came first.

Chris was ready with an excuse because no matter how hard he tried he could not get away with his lies with his mom, she saw through them all the time. So he decided to come up with a great excuse and use his good charm. Sometimes when he really tired all his family were like putty in his hands.

"Um, we can explain" Chris said scratching the back of his head.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: OK, you know what to do!

PLEASE R&R


	2. Mood Swings

Plutobaby494: Ok, here is the next one! Thanxs to all my Reviewers, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, it's a fact!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 2

Before Chris could say anything, Piper ran forward and pulled him hug wrapping her arms around his skinny body.

"Chris" she gasped as tears ran down her face happy to see her baby again. Piper gripped her son tightly as if she let go he would disappear again and Chris put his arms around her slightly trying to calm his mother down.

Piper finally pulled away from him but kept her hands on his arms making sure he wouldn't be going anywhere. Paige and Phoebe stood in shock as they watched mother and son hug. Paige after pinching herself to make sure that she was not dreaming, walked forward and gave her nephew a hug also, promising herself that he would not leave this family ever again not if she could help it, they had all been through so much. After Paige was done Phoebe got her turn and embraced her nephew too.

"I am feeling slightly unloved" Wyatt said from across the room having seen it all.

"I always new that they loved me more Wy" Chris said than smirked at his older brother.

"Shut up, Chrissy" Wyatt said glaring at Chris knowing that he hated that nickname.

"Wyatt?" Piper asked looking at the stranger that had come with her son and finally seeing the truth.

"In the flesh" Wyatt said smiling at his mom. Piper smiled back and hugged him, though it was not as tight.

Piper stepped back from her sons and looked at them, there was a big awkward silence that followed until Wyatt broke it.

"Hey Aunt Paige, your hair is red" Wyatt said pointing out her bright hair that she had accidentally colored with a potion explosion.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Chris replied slapping his head. Wyatt turned and glared at his sarcastic little brother. Well he wasn't just sarcastic but he was being now! Chris grinned knowing that his brother could not come up with a comeback. Suddenly his mood changed and he turned serious and looked at his aunt's and mom.

"What year is it?" he asked.

"2004" Phoebe answered. Wyatt suddenly without warning burst out laughing and doubled over clutching his side. Chris just rolled his eyes at his brother reading his thoughts. The girls just looked confused and turned to Chris wanting an explanation but didn't have to say anything because Wyatt started talking.

"What is it with you and time travel?" Wyatt asked between laughs.

"I don't know, I guess I am just gifted that way?" Chris said with a little grin. His mood changed drastically again from happy to serious, and for a moment the sisters could see the old Chris, they one who had held so much pain and lied to them all the time.

"Ok, now I am just confused" Phoebe stated looking towards her sisters to see if they got it. They hadn't.

"Never mind, just forget what we said" Chris said glaring at his brother. But the look on the girl's faces said that they wouldn't.

"Dude, they are going to find out anyway and maybe they can stop it before hand!" Wyatt said walking forward.

"And maybe it will start raining pigs, Wyatt. This is the first rule of time travel, do not revel too much of the future because we could change it in ways that we don't want" Chris yelled back angrily, his mood changed again. Wyatt knowing why he was having these mood changes so suddenly looked at Chris seriously.

"Did you take your medication?" Wyatt asked.

"No, I forgot" Chris replied as if it was nothing.

"Damn it Chris, for someone who is supposed to be responsible, you sure forget a lot" Wyatt replied a little angry at his brother's stupidity. For someone as smart as Chris he should remember.

Chris suddenly shirked back and sat down on the old couch and put his head in his hands. Wyatt swore under his breath and walked over putting his arms around his younger brother.

"Hey, I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that" Wyatt said trying to make Chris snap out of it, the last time his moods changed this much in a short while Chris almost lost it and did something he would have regretted.

"No your right" Chris replied monotonously. Wyatt tightened his grip on Chris's shoulders and pulled him into a slight hug. No one spoke for a minute as Wyatt settled Chris down. Chris's eyes started drooping and soon he was fast asleep laying on his brother's shoulder. Wyatt smiled and turned to his family, they had shocked expressions on and Piper had her hand covering her mouth. Before they could say anything Wyatt stood up and carefully picked up his brother who even though he was only a year younger was skinny and light for his age.

"Can I use a bed to have him sleep in, he will be exhausted after his swings" Wyatt asked.

"Of course use my bed, but you have a lot of explaining to do mister" Piper said still a little shocked. Wyatt orbed down to his mothers room and laid Chris out under her covers. Chris shifted in his sleep and Wyatt smiled at him, he would do anything for Chris, he was his brother and swore to let nothing happen to him. Wyatt pushed some of Chris's dark hair out of his face and sighed turning around to face his mother.

"Is he alright" she asked worriedly.

"He will be, he's just exhausted mentally and physically" Wyatt replied.

"What did you mean by medication?" Piper asked grasping Chris's hand tightly.

"Let's go down with Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe, I really don't want to tell this story twice" Wyatt replied walking out of the room and down the stairs. Piper looked at her youngest son again before following Wyatt downstairs to the conservatory.

"Ok, explain mister" Phoebe said sitting down on the couch. Everyone followed her example and found a seat. Wyatt wanted to be comfortable for this particular tale.

"Ok, well what do you exactly want to know?" Wyatt said fearing the answer. Phoebe opened her mouth but Piper beat her to it.

"Why does Chris need medication?" she asked gripping the arms of the chair tight.

"Chris has certain issues and the medication helps him deal with something's in his life" Wyatt said trying not to revel too much as this was a painful subject for him too.

"What kind of issues? Does it have anything to do with what happened in the attic?" Paige asked wanting to get some answers.

Wyatt hesitated a moment debating on whether or not to tell them and looked away from his family. Piper started to panic thinking that it was bad.

"Wyatt, what kind of issues?" she demanded more sternly. Wyatt looked back to his mother and knew that he was not going to get out of this.

"Nothing life threatening but it can cause serious effects on him. In the attic you may have noticed his mood changing and jumping from different emotions. Well when he was twelve he was diagnosed with Bi-polar" Wyatt said calmly trying not to show the sadness inside of him.

Piper was silent after that but Phoebe jumped in her place and asked "How?"

"His mood switches, some days he is really happy and hyper others he's sad, depressed and even angry. It gives no warning when he changes and can affect on how he looks at things. Like when he yelled at me in the attic" Wyatt explained.

"So it's just mood swings" Phoebe asked relieved that he nephew was in no immediate danger. Wyatt was suddenly angry after she said that and turned to her the anger showing in his voice.

"No, Aunt Phoebe it's not just mood swings, his are worse and all magnified, ask Aunt Paige she'll know" Wyatt snapped turning away so he didn't see his families face. Phoebe and Piper turned to their younger sister and look at he expectantly. Paige sighed and tied to say this in a way that her sisters would get it.

"Wyatt's right though, it's not the same as in any teenager, his moods constantly switch and sometimes they can't control it. Look at it like a magnet. It has a positive side and a negative side. His feelings and emotions are always moving between two points on a imaginary magnet. Depression is the most common feeling. It makes you feel worthless, sad like nobody should care. It's mostly found in teenagers and can lead to thoughts and sometimes action of suicide" Paige explained as she saw the knowledge sink in to her sisters.

"Which it eventually did" Wyatt stated without thinking not noticing the shocked expressions came over the girls faces.

"What!" Piper asked starting to panic. Wyatt swore and looked at his feet trying to avoid his family's gaze. Piper normally would have scolded him for swearing but her brain couldn't process anything past her youngest son.

Wyatt continued to look at the floor remembering that horrible night. Wyatt had walked in to find Chris on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood. He was pale from blood loss making him look as white as a sheet, except on his wrists where blood continued to pool out where he had cut them.

"He slit his wrists" Wyatt said in a painful voice. Piper gasped bringing her hand to her mouth staring at her oldest with wide eyes.

"That's when we found out that he had Bi-polar, we healed him and took him to see a psychiatrist to see what was going on, he was twelve than. A day later he was diagnosed" Wyatt continued.

"Why?" Piper asked as the truth finally set in.

"He felt sad and worthless, didn't think he deserved to live" Wyatt started explaining.

"Why would we let him feel like that?" Paige asked going white.

"You didn't mean too, you gave him attention and loved him but Chris is the sort of person that keeps his feelings to himself and have everyone else helped before he even thinks about helping himself. Because I was stronger physically with my active powers, Chris felt that he was not powerful enough and was a disgrace to the Halliwell name. Which was not true, Chris was probably more powerful than anyone of us. No to mention he's a friken genius" Wyatt explained.

"That's why I was sorry I yelled at him even though the idiot deserved it, his medication or what his psychiatrist called them were antidepressants and helped him with his mood swings. He would have blamed himself and could lead to another break down. I can' lose him, I almost lost him two years ago and I refuse to let anything hurt my brother, even himself" Wyatt said curling his hands into fists.

Phoebe sensing that her nephew was about to break down mentally went over and pulled him into a hug. Wyatt hugged his Aunt back and smiled at her thankfully.

"Hey, what did you mean when you said Chris was a genius?" Paige asked trying to change the subject.

"He's a walking talking calculator, I mean it. When he was eleven he memorized every type of herb and what it could be used for. And not just in magic either, because you wanted us to have a normal life mom, you sent us to normal high school and magic school. Chris excelled in both getting the best grades in the schools. He's like a sponge soaking up new information and wanting to learn more" Wyatt said happily.

Piper smiled proud of her son. and than thought of something, Leo didn't know that they had come back. He deserved to know after having Chris die in his arms. She didn't know how he would take it though. Hell she was barely holding on and with this new information about her youngest son's disease.

"Hey, can you explain one more thing?" Paige asked also proud of her nephew.

"Sure" he replied.

"What did you mean when Chris asked what year it was?" she asked wanting to know why he burst out laughing and to see if he knew about the other time line. Wyatt grinned slightly as his memorys started flashing through his mind.

"Oh, well" than he paused trying to word this correctly.

"It's just a joke between Chris and me, when he was four he accidentally created a time portal and sucked me and him into it. It took you several days to find where the portal sent us but finally you guys found us. Now why it is really funny is because he did it again when he was seven. I don't know what it is about him but he has been attracted to time travel" Wyatt said mainly to himself.

"So it's one of those you have to be there moments" Wyatt continued.

Piper stared at her son making a mental note to watch over her youngest carefully. Suddenly she thought of something, Leo didn't know that they had come back. He deserved to know after having Chris die in his arms. She didn't know how he would take it though. Hell she was barely holding on and with this new information about her youngest son's disease.

"Hey, we should tell Leo about this!" Paige said as if she could read Piper's thoughts thinking the exact same thing.

"We should, he has a right to know" Phoebe agreed looking at Piper. Piper nodded head showing that she was agreeing too and looked up to the ceiling.

"LEO" she yelled. At first nothing happened but soon bright blue lights showered down from the ceiling and reformed into Leo.

"What is it Piper?" he asked wanting to know why she would want him here. Piper didn't say anything but pointed behind him to where Wyatt was standing and he turned around.

"Dad" Wyatt cried as Leo stood there in shock.

TO BE CONTINED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Ok, well this chapter was longer than expected but don't mind the sudden twist in the story, it will happen. Also what happens when the demons find out about Wyatt and Chris?

PLEASE R&R


	3. Explanations

Plutobaby494: Ok I got the next one done! Thanxs for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, Never have, Never will.

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 3

Chris woke up and realized that he was not in his bed. Standing up the memories came rushing back to him, the potion, his family, time traveling. Grabbing his head and wishing the banging would stop.

"Wyatt?" Chris called looking around the room trying to find him. Seeing that he was indeed alone, he walked out of his mom's room and towards the stairs but stopped when he heard very familiar voices.

"Dad" Wyatt cried and than ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his father.

"What!" Leo cried shocked, as his eldest son ran and hugged him. Memories of Chris's death came back to him hugged him. Leo gripped his son as tears prickled in his eyes. Wyatt pulled away and looked at him.

"What's the matter" he asked noticing his tears.

"Nothing" Leo lied looking at his son.

"Ok, but you had better hold in together for Chris, that is if sleeping beauty ever wakes up" Wyatt said forgetting that his father didn't know.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked in a small voice afraid of the answer. Wyatt was saved from answering when they heard a loud thump from the stair well.

"Chris" Piper gasped than ran out of the room. Everyone followed her out and when they reached the stairs, they saw Chris lying in a heap at the base of the stairs unconscious. He had a huge bleeding gash on his forehead and the darklighter that caused it was walking down the stairs towards where Chris lay. His crossbow was in his hand pointed and ready to fire at him.

"Hey" Piper cried flicking her hands. The darklighter looked up to late and got hit, but to everyone's surprise only his arm was blown away. Grimacing in pain the darklighter shimmered out holding his stump of an arm.

Wyatt ran up to him and lifted his brother so he was not laying face forward. Leo after getting over the shock of seeing his youngest son again ran forward scared for his life. He put his hands on his wound that was on his forehead and felt the familiar glow. The gash disappeared and Chris's eyes fluttered open. He sat up shakily with the help of Wyatt and looked around the room.

"Are you ok?" Wyatt asked him. Chris nodded his head and turned to his family. His mom had tears in her eyes and Paige and Phoebe were sighing in relief. Leo couldn't look his son in the eyes and held his gaze to the floor.

"Ok, big tip, when demons shimmer in behind you, try not to be standing in front of stairs" Chris said dryly. Wyatt laughed at his brother, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Is that what happened?" Piper asked not amused by her son's sarcasm.

"Yea, I woke up in your bed and than came downstairs. The next thing I know is that I am flying down the stairs, than waking up and someone healing me" Chris said thoughtfully.

"So the darklighter was after Chris. I'll-"Paige started to say but was interrupted by Chris.

"No, I don't think he was after me, I mean come on, we just got here and I think he was after you but just happened to come along me" Chris said.

"That kinda makes sense" Phoebe said seeing the logic.

"Despite that we need to check the book" Paige said than walked up to get it. She entered the attic and went over to the Book of Shadows. When she got there she couldn't help but notice a blue backpack sitting on the floor. Shaking her head of these useless thoughts she grabbed the book and orbed downstairs.

"Ok, I got it" She cried holding it up. She opened the book and stated turning the pages looking for the demon.

"So he was definitely was a darklighter, but what confuses me is why he didn't blow up" Phoebe said.

"Wait he didn't blow up" Chris said looking at his Aunt.

"Only his arm did" Piper said.

The gears in Chris's mind started turning and went back through his mind to where he had fought them before.

"I can't find anything" Paige cried in frustration slamming the book shut.

"Nothing?" Piper asked concerned for her son, she still didn't believe that they were not after him.

"Nope" Paige said apologetically. Wyatt was silent and watched his younger brother, knowing that he would find the answer.

"You won't find him in the book" Chris said as the knowledge dawned on him. He remembered finding a research book in Magic School about a special kind of darklighters.

"I just said that" Paige said looking at her nephew.

"I know" Chris replied blankly.

"Ok, back to the point, Chris why can't we find them in the book" Piper asked.

"Because none of our ancestors have gone up against them, the only reason I know about it is because I snuck a book out of the library in Magic School trying to start a research assignment" Chris said.

"Wait, you snuck a book out?" Leo asked.

"Stay on the point" Piper reminded her husband.

"When I got the book to my room, I was startled to notice that I grabbed the wrong book but read it anyway. It was quite interesting, although I never thought I would use the information" Chris said thoughtfully.

"But what I did learn is there is or was a special kind of darklighter that was different than any other. They were immune to most common witch's powers and only went after powerful witches. The arrow that they use is different also, it is specially made so that the tip of the arrow is curved so if pulled out it would end up taking some vital organs with it" Chris continued.

Piper looked at her son shocked, Wyatt wasn't kidding when he said Chris was a genius.

"Wow, I wouldn't be able to memorize all that" Paige said rubbing her head. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"What did I tell you, genius" Wyatt said with a huge grin.

"What else did you tell them about me?" he asked out loud than telepathically asked a different question.

"_Did you tell them about….."_ Chris said knowing Wyatt would understand.

"_Chris, I didn't mean too, but they heard me ask you if you had taken you meds and you know our family, they don't stop until they get what they are looking for"_ Wyatt said in Chris's mind.

"_Great, now I have to deal with that too"_ Chris said mentally slapping his forehead.

"_Sorry"_ Wyatt said.

Leo who had not looked his son in the eyes for very long looked at the ground pathetically. Wyatt noticed this.

"Hey, Dad is everything the matter?" he asked facing him. Now everyone turned to look at him and Chris's gaze hurt the most.

"I…Can I talk to you Chris. Alone?" Leo asked.

"Sure" he said than turned to Wyatt.

"I'll be right back" he said to him.

"Ok, but hurry, we need your large brain to finish the discussion about these demons" Wyatt said.

Chris nodded and followed his father into the kitchen. Leo turned around as the kitchen door swung closed and looked at his youngest son.

"Is everything the matter?" Chris asked. Tears came to Leo's eyes as he looked into Chris's green ones. So like his own yet different.

Leo didn't respond but pulled Chris into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder. Chris was stunned at his father. Chris was never a touchy feely kinda guy and awkwardly tried to calm his father down. Finally Leo calmed down and pulled away from his son, but still kept a tight grip on his son. Almost losing his son again was putting Leo near the edge.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked confused.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down on you like that!" Leo replied wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chris asked sensing his father was close to having an emotional break down. Chris didn't give the man time to respond and walked over to the table than patted the seat next to him wanting Leo to come sit down.

Leo cautiously walked over and sat next to his son, than pinched himself to make sure that he was not having a dream that Chris was really alive, that nothing bad happened, like the other version.

"What's up?" Chris asked looking at his father.

"Did I…..Well I mean….." Leo said trying to find the right words.

"Did you what?" Chris asked looking at his tongue tied father.

"Was I there for you?" Leo asked looking uncertainly at him.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked now really confused.

"Did I abandon you?" Leo asked getting worried. Chris choked on air and looked at his father with wide eyes.

"NO, why would you think that?" Chris cried.

"When Chris, or the other version of you came back from the future. He told me that I abandoned him and played favorites with Wyatt" Leo said looking shamefully at the floor.

That got Chris thinking, the other version, did he mean the one who came back to save Wyatt? Chris and Wyatt had never known about him, until Chris started getting memories when he was eleven. The whole family had than told them both the story of the brave man that had come save his older brother from turning evil.

"Don't worry. You were a great father, to both you sons. You helped me a lot when I went through a hard stage in my life. And you showed me a great place for thinking" Chris said trying to reassure his father that he was there for both of his sons.

"I did" Leo replied instantly cheering up from his son's confession.

"Yea, you were the best. Once when me and Wyatt were little you took us up to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge at night. I loved all the lights but Wyatt hated it, he's deathly scared of heights. So during the night when mom went to bed you would orb us up there just to spend time alone with me" Chris replied smiling at his memories.

Leo smiled too, happy that he improved from the last future. Even if this was not the same Chris that had come back, he was still his son.

"Wait, did the other Chris just die?" Chris asked. Leo's expression grew grave again but not as sad as the first time. Chris took that as a yes. Than his mind started working again and he remembered the first thing about time travel, don't tell too much of the future and slapped his head in frustration. Leo looked at him worried.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you just forget that I said that?" Chris replied looking at him. Leo looked at him like he was crazy, and than realized where the thought was coming from.

"No, but I can keep it between us" Leo replied. Chris wanted to argue back but thought it useless, knowing that it was as good as it was going to get.

"Okay" Chris replied with a small smile. Leo smiled back and stood up.

"We had better get back to the family or we both have hell to pay" Leo said gripping his son on the shoulder. Chris followed his father out of the kitchen and entered the room. Wyatt was sitting on the couch flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"I already told you that you won't find them in there" Chris said sitting down across from him. Unfortunately he sat next to his Aunt Phoebe, who began hugging him the moment he sat down.

"I know that dufus, I am not that stupid" Wyatt replied.

"Could have fooled me" Chris said with sarcasm in his voice. Wyatt looked up from the book and glared at him. He chose not to reply because he remembered that Chris didn't take his meds and it would make the situation ten times worse.

"Where did you leave your meds?" Wyatt replied.

Chris shrugged and replied "In my blue backpack, which was sitting near the potion table in the future"

"Great" Wyatt groaned shutting the book.

"Wait a blue backpack. I saw one sitting on the floor in the attic" Paige said suddenly remembering.

"So it must have accidentally traveled with us" Wyatt said scratching his head.

"Why does Chris have to take medication?" Leo asked, he had not been here for the conversation so he was confused.

"I will go get my backpack while you explain, since you've felt free to do it with everyone else" Chris replied a little mad that Wyatt had told everyone. He wanted to be treated normal, but I guess almost doing suicide makes people treat and look at you differently.

"Come on Chris, I said I was sorry" Wyatt said not wanting Chris to be mad at him, but Chris had already left the room and headed for the attic.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Ok, sorry it took so long but summer is almost out and finals are all coming up.

PLEASE R&R


	4. Plans

Plutobaby494: OKEY DOKEY, here is the next one! ;-D

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, though I do own my version of this plot!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 4

When Chris entered the attic he grabbed his backpack and descended back down onto the second floor. Before he could get down he heard his father being told of his condition and he stopped waiting for Wyatt to finish. Chris hated being the center of attention. He would rather be sitting in the shadows than in the spotlight.

Wyatt was finally finished with his story and Leo sat there trying to digest it. He couldn't believe that he would have let it get that far. He wanted to be a better father, and according to Chris he was.

"_That's not going to happen. I won't let it get that far"_ Leo promised himself. Tears welled up in his eyes as parts of the story came back to him, his son lying in a puddle of his own blood. They mixed with memories of the other Chris dying in his own arms, lying in his bed.

"We need to get back to the future though. I have probably said too much, and have screwed up the future. Who knows what could be different because you know this information" Wyatt said.

"Which is why we need to get back" Chris said walking into the room.

"Ok, but how is it that you even got here?" Paige said.

"That was Wyatt's fault" Chris said sitting down.

"No it was an accident" Wyatt said defending himself, he hadn't really meant to travel back to the past. He just wanted to get a good grade in his potions class.

"Ok, that helps guys" Phoebe said smiling at the two brothers.

"Well, I was dutifully doing my homework and Chris here- Wyatt started but was interrupted when Chris snorted and started laughing.

"Wyatt, doing his homework, nice try. I was doing his homework that he forgot. I asked him to take some of the extra wormwood back to the kitchen and he dropped it in the potion. It blew up in my face, and than we were sucked through a portal and landed in the attic" Chris said.

"I need a good grade in that class, I am already failing as it is and this project would have raised my grade. I asked you for your help" Wyatt said annoyed.

"Yea, except the only thing that you were doing is asking me when I was finished with the potion" Chris said smirking.

"Wait, you were using your brother to get a good grade" Paige said smiling.

"Yea and I learned from the best" Wyatt said smiling at her. Paige was proud, she at least taught him something valuable.

"Ok, I am sure now that future me will now know about this. I see some grounding in your future" Piper said scoldingly.

Wyatt sat back and started pouting, while Chris sat there looking proud of himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A crowd of demons stood in front of three people, robed in white. Three elders stood in font of them as the leader of the demons stood.

"We did as you told and one of our numbers was injured" the leader yelled at the elders.

"Yes, unforeseen forces stopped you as well as us. How did you alert your selves to the charmed ones?" the one of the elders asked.

"It was a boy. He was standing near the nursery, so Alec tried to dispose of them. He made too much noise and the charmed ones came running" the leader said again.

"There was another one, another witch. They seem familiar somehow!" Alec said one of the demon healers worked on his arm.

"We will deal with these too, focus on the mission. It will be worth it in the end" the elders said than orbed out.

"I don't see why we just don't kill them here and now. Than go after them by ourselves" one of the darklighters said holding his cross bow up.

"Our arrows don't kill whitelighters, you know that. Go find a common darklighter" leader replied irritated.

"This mission is suicide Kane and you know it. When that elder tried to dispose of the twice-blessed he was killed by one of his own. Now they want to kill both the twice-blessed and the new baby" the same darklighters said. Before he could utter another word an arrow entered his stomach and he was vanquished. No one spoke.

"Anyone else?" Kane said turning to the rest of his followers glaring at them as if he was daring one of them to speak.

"We got unlucky with that witch, but the elders said that they would take care of them. We will attack tomorrow, until than restock your arrows and prepare" Kane ordered shimmered out of the room.

They all got to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok, so can you explain more about the demons that are after us?" Phoebe said turning to Chris.

"Yes, demons first than we work on sending you home" Piper said determinedly.

"Ok, well from what I remember, these demons are a special form of darklighters. That surprisingly doesn't hunt whitelighters. And really the only reason that we bunch them together is because they both use cross bows. As I said before they have special arrows that will damage your insides if hit and have to be removed with special care, not just tugged out. They hunt witches, usually very powerful ones" Chris explained.

"Wait, if they target powerful witches than why didn't the darklighter attack us down here?" Paige asked.

"Maybe, he wanted to use the element of surprise" Phoebe suggested.

"No I don't think that's it. He was up there because he wasn't after you" Chris said shrugging. Now everyone looked at him confused, even Wyatt.

"But you said he goes after powerful witches" Phoebe said confused. All of them turned to Chris. He stared back at them like he expected them to read his mind. When he figured out they were not going to get it, sighed.

"Come on who else is very powerful in this house" Chris asked, surprised at their confused states. Shaking his head he turned to Wyatt.

"I guess you've been forgotten, Wy" Chris said sarcastically. All three gasped as the light bulbs clicked in their heads.

"But your up their too" Wyatt protested, Chris always forgot about himself and often forgot just how powerful he was too.

"So" Chris replied not fazed.

Everyone just stared at him.

"So, he could have been after you too?" Wyatt said trying to get through to his little brother.

"Highly doubtful" Chris replied turning back to his family.

"Chris- Wyatt started but was interrupted.

"Moving on" Chris said loudly cutting Wyatt off. Everyone looked with sad eyes at Chris, but Chris just continued as if he didn't notice.

"Ok, but why did he attack you?" Phoebe asked carefully.

"Because, I saw his plans, so he had to get rid of me to keep quiet. When I was coming down I passed the nursery and he must have come right when I was passing and thought I saw him. If he didn't get rid of me now, his plans would have been ruined" Chris replied.

"So where does that put us now? Leo asked.

"Well we should summon one and interrogate it" Chris said getting down to business.

The girls and Leo stared at Chris like he was crazy.

"And why would we do that?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Because these demons, even though quite powerful, do not work on their own. They are a form of bounty hunter that can be bought. Usually something big" Chris said.

"That does not explain why we have to trap one" Wyatt said. Chris slapped his forehead at the stupidity of his brother.

"Because if they are hired guns than, someone else hired them to attack" Paige said as the gears started turning in her head.

"Exactly" Chris said.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: I was a little unhappy about this chapter. I just think that I could have added more to it but this was more an informational chapter. Kinda explains the plot more! Anyway thanks for all my reviews, you guys rock!

PLEASE R&R


	5. Siblings with Powers

Plutobaby494: Thanks to all my reviewers! Here is the next Chapter, for all those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Do no in whatsoever anyway own Charmed!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 5

Piper shifted as she stared at her grown up sons, they seemed so confident and strong. In some ways this Chris reminded her so much of the other Chris, the one who sacrificed so much.

"Ok, first of all we need to get baby me and baby Chris to safety" Wyatt said turning to his family.

"I'll go get them" Piper said standing up. She turned to walk out of the room when Leo jumped up next to her.

"I'll go with you" he said, she nodded and they both left the room. Chris grabbed his backpack off the floor and walked towards the kitchen. Wyatt stood and followed.

"Did we miss something?" Phoebe asked turning to her sister. Paige just shrugged.

Piper and Leo both entered their son's rooms in silence. Chris had long before nodded off and Wyatt was still sleeping. They both looked so peaceful laying there.

"I don't want to wake them up" Piper said sadly, staring at her boys.

"I know but we have to" Leo said walking from behind and hugged her. She accepted the hug but kept her eyes on the boys.

For a minute they just stood there and watched them sleep, Piper pulled herself out of Leo's arms and walked over to Chris's crib. His tiny body was wrapped around a yellow blanket that Paige had bought for him and the navy blue shirt still clenched in his small hand. Bringing a hand down, she gently rubbed his soft cheek.

"What did we do wrong?" Piper asked as tears welled up in her eyes. Leo stood behind her and watched his son.

"I don't know, Piper, I just don't know" he said. They went silent after that but were interrupted by a jingling from the ceiling. Leo looked up and stared.

"I wonder what they want now" Leo said with bitterness in his voice.

"I don't know but you'd better go up and see what they want or they will never stop that annoying jingling" Piper muttered angrily, they both hated the elders after how they tried to kill Wyatt and killed Chris.

"Alright" Leo said, and disappeared in blue lights. The lights startled Chris awake and he started crying. Piper reached down and picked him up.

"Hey, it's alright. It was just daddy" she said bouncing him in her arms and making a soft shushing sound.

His cries woke up his brother, who looked up annoyed. Wyatt reached out and waved his hand. Chris orbed out of her hands and left a freaking out mother.

"Wyatt, where did you orb your brother?" she asked trying not to panic. That was how it was lately. Wyatt had been very jealously lately of Chris and tended to orb him places when he was feeling left out.

She walked over to his bed and picked him up. He didn't answer but just stared at her.

"Hey mister, it's not funny. Where did you put your brother?" She asked. He didn't respond again and she sighed. Running down to where her sisters.

"Phoebe, Paige, we have a problem" she said loudly. Wyatt and Chris ran in when she was yelling. They turned to the frantic mother.

"Piper, where's Chris" Paige asked seeing that she only had one of her nephews. Everyone looked at her.

"Wyatt was being jealous again and orbed him somewhere" Piper cried frantically. Chris turned and glared at older Wyatt, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm sure mini me is alright" Chris said trying to be comforting.

"How do you know, there are demons out there that could hurt him" Piper cried forgetting that the adult version was standing in front of her. All she could focus on was that one of her son's was in danger.

"Because if he was dead, you would know it" Chris replied bluntly. They all stared at him.

Piper handed Baby Wyatt off to Paige and left the room heading for the attic.

"Nice going" Wyatt said to his younger brother.

"It's true" Chris said shrugging. Wyatt just glared and followed his mother, with Paige and Phoebe in tow.

Chris just shrugged again and left back for the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leo finished his orb and landed back to the one place he dreaded. One of his former co-elders came over and lifted their hood. A middle-aged man stared back at him. He was tall and had dark brown hair with specks of white in it. Two others stepped forward.

"Leo, we are glad you responded" one of them said. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm not" Leo replied bitterly.

"Leo, we know this is a very hard time for you, bu-

"My son is dead, Irene, did you expect me to be happy?" Leo replied cutting in.

"You son still lives Leo, you saved the future for both your son's" the first one replied.

"And the fact that you killed a fellow elder, is shocking Leo. That is not how we react" Irene continued.

"So it's ok for Gideon to try and kill a young boy, my son. Chris got caught in the cross-fire and he paid the price" Leo cried his face set in anger. His eyes held hurt, though.

"Leo, you may not understand bu-

"Your right, I don't understand. How is killing a child right" Leo yelled startling all the other elders. The third elder, who had yet to speak, turned to his fellow elders.

"Irene, I think we should take this where we have more privacy" he said to her. This elder was older, probably in his late fifties. His dark hair was graying in places. His charcoal color eyes held complete seriousness.

"Of course" she turned and walked down into endless white. Leo and the other elders turned to follow her.

They walked through golden doors and entered to what looked like a meeting room. A large table stood in the middle of the room with about ten golden chairs surrounding it. The walls were pure white with a golden stripe going horizontally through the center of it. Golden columns stood at the corners. The ceiling was also white with a golden chandelier that held glowing balls of lights illuminating the room.

Irene stepped forward and the two mystery men walked after her and sat down at the table. Leo walked forward stiffly and sat down, remembering this room clearly. This is where all the elders met and talked.

"I don't recognize you" Leo said turning to the brown haired one.

"This is Basil" she said pointing to the brown haired "And this is Soren, two of the three original elders"

Leo nodded not really caring.

"We have called you today to talk about your sons" Basil said getting strait to the point. His own eyes held the same seriousness as Soren's.

"What about them?" he said glaring at the higher elder.

"We are concerned. We agree with Gideon on one aspect that your eldest son is to powerful for the world. And now with a second child brought into the world will bring up problems that the Chris from the other time-line was here to stop" Basil said.

"But we do not agree with the method that Gideon took" Irene added, she didn't notice that neither Basil nor Soren jumped to agree with her.

"What do you mean?" Leo said ignoring her and turned to Basil, getting angrier every moment.

"Your son's simply have too much magic, they will give into temptation and become evil" Basil continued. Leo stood and pounded his fist on the table.

"They won't. Me and Piper won't let it" Leo cried.

"Enough, this is pointless" Soren said standing up.

"We did not come her to bicker. There is another reason that we have called you. We sensed a presence enter your home. We were wondering who it was?" Soren continued.

"That is none of your business" Leo said coldly clenching his fists.

Leo orbed out not caring if it was rude. Irene turned to her higher authorities and held her head sadly.

"I'm sorry for his behavior sir's, he has been under a lot of pressure lately with the loss of his future son and Gideon's murder" Irene muttered.

"Please leave, we need so time to think" Basil muttered. Irene nodded and left the room.

Basil sighed and turned to Soren smiling. "We'll that is the most you have spoken in a while" he said trying to lighten the matter.

"This mission is important, when Isis gets back we'll get the answers we seek" Soren said calmly sitting back down. Basil nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Don't worry, all will be explained in later chapters! Please review, it might motivate me to get the next one up faster!

PLEASE R&R


	6. Gorillas and Love

Plutobaby494: Yay, Reviewers! I was hoping to get this up sooner but I didn't have the time with school starting! So thanks for sticking with me!

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed! That belongs to someone else!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 6

A giant female Mountain Gorilla sat in her cage with large bars separating her from the outside world. She now lived at the San Francisco Zoo, but once roamed the mountains of Uganda. She was celebrating her fifth year in captivity and her safe haven from poachers. She was one of the last Gorillas that lived in this zoo. It had lost its last male last winter and had not had any offspring for some months. The zoo had officially named her Lucy.

The zoo was quieting down and the last of the tourists were leaving. She crawled back to the wall and gently sat against it, and raised a stem of a plant to her mouth and munched on it.

The silence was broken with the wailing off a baby. Curious she got up on her haunches and used her knuckles to walk over to where the wails were coming from.

When she got across her very large cage, she gazed down at a child, a human child that was wrapped up in a yellow blanket. She grunted at it and got the child's attention.

The baby looked up with emerald green eyes and stopped crying for a moment to stare at the endangered animal than resumed it's wailing. Lucy stared at the baby for one more second than raised a large black finger and gently poked the child's stomach. The child continued crying.

Lucy grunted again and with gentle hands lifted the child and cradled the baby to her chest. She could tell the child was male, and was cold.

Using one hand she walked over to the back wall and rested against it, with one arm holding the boy.

Taking her finger she put it in front of the boy's eyes and watched as his attention was diverted. He took her black finger and grabbed it with his small ones. Now gorillas can't smile physically but they can feel joy. She took back her hand and stroked his small head while he leaned into her and started playing with her fur.

A shower of bright lights brought he gaze up and she put a protective hold over the small child. Three women materialized and the baby let out a happy gurgle.

Piper looked around for a moment and took in her surroundings. After hearing the laugh of her child she ran forward to the bars and tried to reach into the cage. Lucy looked back down the baby in her arms and than back up to the woman.

Piper started crying, while also out Chris's name. It all came together in the Gorilla's mind. Getting up on her hind legs and putting one of her hands on the ground to support herself she walked forwards with her other had supporting the child in her arms.

She reached the other side of the bars and Piper looked up into Lucy's eyes than back down to the child.

Lucy grunted one more time and blew air onto Piper's face, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

For a fleeting moment Piper looked fearful and watched as Lucy gently held out the small child for his mother. Piper smiled and took Chris into his arms and than looked back up at the gorilla. She mouthed a thank you and than stepped back with Paige and Phoebe.

Even though she knew that the gorilla couldn't understand her she gave her thanks anyway and than grabbed Paige's hand. Chris looked back up to Lucy and let out a high pitched giggle. He raised his hand and reached out for her and she raised hers.

Piper smiled at her sisters and than disappeared into swirl of lights.

**(Authors Note: If anyone can guess which movie I got that from, I'll give them a cyber Cookie! It didn't go exactly like that in the movie but the part with the gorilla was the same, kinda)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Teenage Chris stood at sink and swallowed the last of his pills. They kept his moods in check and helped him cope through life. His psychiatrist, Dr. Adams was clueless to what really brought on his mood swings, as was his family. His episodes or what his doctor called them would range from severe to relatively harmless. The last time he had a serious episode was when he had tried to kill himself.

He heard someone come in from the dinning room and lifted his head up. From behind him Wyatt stopped and stared at his brother.

"You ok?" he asked walking closer. Wyatt put a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Just peachy, Wyatt" Chris muttered sarcastically. Chris turned around to face his brother and was met with a worried face.

"Are you sure, Chris?"

"I'm fine, just a little frustrated" Chris replied pulling away and chucking his medication back into his pack.

"About what?" Wyatt asked.

Chris rubbed his eyes. "This isn't our battle. We need to focus on getting back to the future"

Wyatt was shocked, didn't he want to know who the demon was.

"Why?"

"Wyatt, mom is probably killing herself worrying about us, and we need to get back before our future changes too much" Chris replied.

"But don't you want to know who's after us?" Wyatt countered.

"No, mom and the aunts can handle it" Chris replied. Wyatt was silent for a moment than gave in to the inevitable. Chris would never give up on this idea and it was just pointless to argue. But that didn't mean he couldn't slow it down.

"Well, like it or not were stuck here until this demon is found" Wyatt said. Chris looked like he was about to argue but Wyatt interrupted.

"We need them to make us a power of three spell, because getting here was entirely by accident and we don't know what could happen again if we tried to recreate that potion again. And you know that they won't say a spell until they know that were safe" Wyatt said. Chris sighed in defeat and turned away from Wyatt. He leaned on the counter for support and closed his eyes.

Wyatt stared at his brother's back for a second and than walked over to him and wrapping his arms around him. Chris was startled at first but leaned into his brother.

"I love you" Wyatt said, his voice muffled by Chris's shirt. Chris felt the truth in Wyatt's words and knew how much worry that he caused his brother. Wyatt had been there for Chris every step of the way with his Bi-polar. He was the best brother that Chris could ever ask for.

"I love you to, Wy" Chris said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leo finished his orb and landed in the living room of the manor. He looked around for his family but found no one. Using his sensing abilities he reached out to find them.

He found older Wyatt and Chris in the kitchen talking and baby Wyatt was upstairs in his room.

Before he could search for the sisters and his youngest son, orbs filled the room and the sisters materialized.

"Hey, Leo" Piper said walking forward and handing Baby Chris to his father. Leo smiled when he saw Chris and made the baby smile.

"Hey where is the future boys" Paige asked, turning to her brother-in-law slash whitelighter.

"There in the kitchen, talking" Leo replied tickling baby Chris. Chris giggled and in turn made his dad smile.

"Well, we have a demon to vanquish, so why don't you go get little Wyatt up in his room and I'll go get the boys" Piper said. And without waiting for an answer she left the room heading for the kitchen.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Another Chapter done, finally! Yay for me! Hope you enjoy! Sorry, it's kinda short. I'll do better next time!

PLEASE R&R


	7. Protecting Chris

Plutobaby494: Only one person knew about the gorilla scene!!! Wow, I thought maybe more people would know of it, it's not that old of movie—well it's a good thirteen years but it still comes on TV. Anyway, ignore my shocked rambling!!! The movie is called 'Baby's Day Out' and it's actually a very humorous one at that. It's about this millionaire baby who gets kidnapped, but escapes on his own, and a plus, LOTS of villain bashing!!! The movie goes through with his stupid kidnappers running around the city trying to re-catch this baby. The scene with the gorilla is very similar to the one in the movie, and it was too cute not to include!!

Anyway back to the story!

Oh I almost forgot!! (gives a cyber cookie to lilstrangeone). Good job!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, no if, ands, or wants about it!!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 7

Wyatt pulled apart from his brother and smiled, he would always be there for him and he hoped Chris new it.

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked anxiously. He turned around to face Wyatt.

"We help catch this demon that's after mini us, and than we go home" Wyatt said gently.

"Ok" Chris said sighing. The kitchen grew silent after that and Chris reached down to pick up his bag. A shiver went through his spine and he looked up quickly, looking around the room.

Wyatt sensing Chris's fear knelt down next to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. Chris ignored him and continued checking the room. The feeling that someone was watching them came back strong.

"Chris" Wyatt said raising his voice, trying to get to his brother.

"We're not alone! Someone else is in the room" Chris muttered not looking at his brother. Wyatt looked up cautiously and cast out his senses trying to feel what Chris was.

It was faint but he caught it, an invisible presence was standing across the room. It seemed to just be watching them.

Wyatt looked down at his brother and saw Chris looking at the exact same spot. The presence took a step back and saw the boys looking straight at it. Wyatt stood and sent out a burst of energy heading straight towards the invisible foe. The person seemed to notice that he was now the center of attention and orbed away. Wyatt sensed the person or demon leave but could not stop his attack and it blasted the table, shattering it.

"I'm so not taking credit for this" Chris muttered starting at what used to be the table.

The kitchen door swung open and a frantic Piper and Leo came running into the room, with Phoebe and Paige following them.

Wyatt turned to his family and smiled sheepishly.

"What happened here?" Piper asked with a worried tone.

Chris and Wyatt shared a look at each other than both turned to look at their mother.

"Well were ok, but I can't say the same for the table" Chris said. Piper looked relieved for a second but than turned to anger.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked with the same relieved voice as Piper. Her sister was standing there staring at the ruined table fuming.

"Someone was watching us, and Wyatt tried to attack it but it left before it could get hit. Your table took the hit" Chris said pointing to what was once a very beautiful wooden table.

Paige bit her tongue to stop the sniggers that wanted to come out. Her two future nephews were standing looking like they didn't want to incur the older charmed one's wrath while her older sister stared at the mess. She looked over at Phoebe who looked like she was having the same problem.

"It's ok Piper, at least the boys aren't hurt. We should no be worrying about who was watching them. It may have been the person who hired the darklighter to attack the boys" Leo said carefully not wanting to incur her wrath himself.

Piper sighed and knew that her husband was right, her son's came before any broken furniture. She felt her anger dissipate and she turned to the boys.

"So you have no idea who it was?" She asked them. Chris shook his head, making his longish dark brown hair swish.

"All we know is that whatever is was, it was invisible. In fact I didn't' even sense it at first. Chris was the one who did" he said in a somewhat proud way.

Leo looked to his son and smiled. He couldn't help the feeling of pride that came.

"So if we don't know what it was, than how do we find out where to look for it" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt shrugged and Chris followed. There was no way to track it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Basil and Soren sat in the meeting room silently waiting. Basil sat pacing the floor in front of Soren who was meditating silently in one of the golden chairs.

"Where is she?" Basil muttered impatience getting the best of him. Soren did not even open his eyes when he replied.

"Don't worry, she'll be here. Than we'll know who is protecting the young Halliwells" Soren said in his usual monotonic voice. As if on cue, a woman orbed in. She had dark chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Unlike the two men who had slightly pale skin hers was a nice dark tan color. She looked to be as old as Basil.

"What is it, Isis" Soren said standing up, noticing her disgruntled state.

"The elder one attacked me" she said annoyed. "And he wouldn't have even notice me if it weren't for the youngest"

Basil looked to Soren with a questioning glance. Soren didn't even turn to him.

"You're not making a lick of sense, my dear" Basil said to Isis when he knew that the older man was not going to give him answers.

"Two boys, power ones at that. They were talking in the kitchen about the future and what they were going to do. I think that we have more future visitors" she said matter-of-factly.

"Why would they come from the future" Basil asked confused. Soren kept silent through the entire conversation and put his hands on his chin thoughtfully.

"Did you find out who they were?" he finally asked. Isis turned to him.

"Well, the younger ones name is Chris, probably short for Christopher or Christen. I didn't quite catch the elder ones name" she said looking thoughtful.

"Chris" Soren said thoughtfully. Could there be a connection. They had never seen the charmed one's son that came from the future to save Wyatt, but had heard a great deal about him from Leo and the other elders.

"Could they been the same person, because if they aren't than that's one hell of a coincidence" Basil said thinking the exact same thing.

Again Soren didn't answer, lost in his own thoughts. Basil was right, that would be a hell of a coincidence if they weren't the same person.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The whole Halliwell family including the future visitors and the babies were sitting in the attic.

"Since we don't have an entry in the book? How do we summon these darklighters?" Piper asked turning to her son. Chris bit his lip in thought.

"There isn't a way to summon these things, at least not one that I found. So were going to have to do it the old fashioned way. Go hunt through the underworld and ask some demons" Chris replied.

"Okay, than we'll split up. Chris and I will go to the underworld while you make the potions" Wyatt said, fully trusting his brother's plan. Chris had never let him down before.

"No" Piper and Leo said at the same time. The brother's looked at them curiously.

"We'll split up differently, for more back up down in the underworld" Piper amended not telling the real reason.

"Paige, Wyatt and I will go down to the underworld, while Phoebe, Chris and Leo stay and make the potion" she continued, she was not letting Chris walk into a death trap. He would be safer up here. Leo was thinking along the same lines.

"But Wyatt and I can handle it fine" Chris protesting having an idea, this new plan was because of him.

"Don't argue Chris, stay here and make the potion" she said sternly before taking Paige's arm and they orbed away. Chris looked at Wyatt one more time, who shrugged his shoulders. Wyatt orbed off to the underworld after his mom and aunts.

Chris groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. Both Leo and Phoebe looked at each other before returning their gaze to the youngest Halliwell.

"Let's go make the potion" Chris said roughly before walking out of the attic. Phoebe followed him hesitantly and Leo sighed looking up to the heavens.

"Thank you, Piper" was all he said, picking up his two toddler son's and following his son and sister-in-law.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!!! Tell me what you think please!!

PLEASE R&R


	8. A Rain of Glass

Plutobaby494: Here's the next Chappie, Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!!

ON WITH THE FICCE

* * *

Chapter 8

Chris reached into the cupboard and grabbed the ingredients he needed; he threw them down on the counter with unnecessary force, a scowl on his face.

God, he wasn't a baby!! Why did they have to treat him like a stupid porcelain doll that will break if handled wrong? He could have done just as much good, down in the underworld. So he almost committed suicide, he wasn't completely useless!

Chris stared at the bubbling potion in front of them with a look of anger on his face, as if it had all the answers. He picked up a tiny brown root, and peeled the sides. After he got off the brown coating he came upon its purple insides and haphazardly threw it into the potion.

Phoebe sat, watching her nephew in silence as he continued to throw random ingredients into the bubbling mess. She looked around to her brother-in-law, and stared at him with a worried expression. Chris had left the Book of Shadows upstairs on its pedestal.

Leo shrugged, and shifted baby Chris against his shoulder, as the little tyke continued to drool on his shirt. Baby Wyatt looked up at the older version of his brother from the playpen that Leo had orbed downstairs to keep on eye on his kids.

As Chris worked in silence, he rolled up his sleeves and out of the way. As he reached for the next ingredient he exposed a horizontal scar across each of his wrists. Leo's heart skipped a beat as he froze staring at the mark.

Chris had cut himself, deep enough to watch the blood flow out of his wrist. Why would someone do that, least of all Chris? Sure his past life had a horrible life where he was constantly tortured and chased by his older brother, but they had changed that future. And from what he could tell the new future was a lot better than the first one.

So why would Chris try and kill himself? Phoebe by now had noticed he scars and couldn't meet Chris's eyes, that is if Chris had been paying attention to her.

His focus was on the bubbling potion in front of him. He threw another ingredient in as it exploded sending a thin grey smoke into his face. He coughed and smiled as he capped the potion into a vial.

"Ok, the vanquishing potion is done, so all we need to do is wait." Chris said rolling his sleeves back down over his wrists.

Phoebe nodded and walked over to her nephew pulling him into a hug.

"Um… Aunt Phoebe" Chris muttered confused at her actions. Phoebe smiled a teary smile and pulled away from him. Leo walked over and gently set the baby version of his youngest son next to Wyatt.

Before he could do anything, an energy ball came flying out of nowhere and hit the whitelighter, throwing his immortal body across the room. He hit the dinner table (which Paige had fixed with a spell) hard and knocked himself out on the sturdy oaken table top.

A demon stood at the other end of the room with a wicked smile on his face, his gaze went to the older people standing near the island and the two targets that sat in the blue playpen.

Phoebe who had seen his gaze, immediately rushed over to intervene. She was half-way there when she heard Chris shout her name. An energy ball hit her shoulder and sent her flying towards the unconscious Leo.

Chris's warning came too late as he watched his aunt being hit by the energy ball. She groaned in obvious pain and held her wounded shoulder, where blood was cascading down to her wrists.

She was conscious, and Chris saw that even though the wound looked serious it was not life threatening, unless she didn't get it healed or someone stopped the blood flow soon, than she would die of blood loss.

She looked around the room determinedly and attempted to stand but fell back in pain as her wound flared. Chris looked at his aunt worriedly, than turned cold as he looked at the demon.

He chucked the vial of potion towards the demon but the scum shimmered out just in time and than back in to watch vial smash against the cabinet behind him. He smirked at Chris and conjured another energy ball; he had to get rid of this nuisance.

Chris ducked as the ball of electricity was thrown at him and it exploded, causing the kitchen window to shatter. A shower of glass fell on top of him as he covered his head.

The demon used this as a distraction to get to his targets and walked towards the two boys. Wyatt raised his force field, covering both him and his baby brother in a radiant blue shield.

The demon smirked as the eldest's futile protection and pulled out a small urn. Uncorking it, white lights surrounded both baby Wyatt and Chris as their powers were taken and the shield disappeared. Baby Chris immediately started crying and Wyatt poised his body in front of his brothers in a last attempt to protect him.

Older Chris, who had felt his magic dissipate, stood up and used the last resort. He ran and jumped onto of the demons back and clung onto his neck, squeezing hard. The air was cut off from the demon and Chris smiled as his plan worked, but he knew that he would soon be thrown off and than would have to come up with a better one, but his one worked for now.

The demon stopped going after the two babies's and pulled on Chris's thin arms, to try and dislodge the boy. But Chris, for such a small boy, had an amazingly strong grip.

The demon growled, and swung around dangerously still trying get Chris to let go, using momentum.

"Aunt Phoebe, get mini and me and Wyatt out of here" Chris screamed, as the demon continued thrashing about. Phoebe nodded and with a new determination, that would not be crushed by pain, stood and hobbled over to her nephews. Baby Chris was still wailing and Wyatt was sitting trying to consol him.

Phoebe, using one arm lifted Wyatt out of the playpen and than bent down and picked up her younger nephew.

Her blood splashed on both of their clothes, as she rushed them out of the room. The demon finally dislodged Chris as he sent the young boy flying across the room and into the island. As Chris hit the wooden island, he clenched his teeth in pain as he heard an audible snap. He held his wrist in pain as his bone broke, leaving it in an odd angle.

Chris groaned as he kneeled, and his wrist flared in pain. He stood warily and watched as the demon walking toward him furiously. Anger had taken over the demon as he glared at the pest that had stopped him from completing his mission.

A loud crash from the other room brought both their attentions to it and the Demon smirked.

"My friends have come" he said as an energy ball appeared in his hands. Chris out of the corner of his eye, found the batch of potion still in the pot. He had yet to clean up his mess, and he saw his opportunity. Dodging the energy ball, he rushed over and grabbed the handle on the pot, and dumped its contents on the demon.

The demon screamed in pain as he erupted in flames and than with a giant smoky poof was vanquished. Chris forgetting his own pain, rushed into the other room.

Phoebe was backed into a corner, clinging onto Chris. Wyatt clung to her pant leg as a scared look appeared on his face. Ignoring the pain in his wrist, he grabbed a flower vase and chucked it at the two demons that stood in the room. It hit one of them in the back and he screamed in pain. He danced around clutching at his back where shards of glass were embedded into it.

The other turned its attention towards Chris, who had just run into the room, and growled at him.

"Oh, shit" he cried, berating himself for his stupidity. He had charged in here with out a plan, and without any powers.

Normally Phoebe would have scolded her nephew for swearing but she held onto the younger version and put a relaxing hand on Wyatt's head. Her body protested but she ignored it, as blood continued to run down her arm.

The first demon that had shards of glass in his back finally turned to him, and in anger threw an energy ball at him.

He narrowly dodged it but the impact sent him flying further into the foyer. Chris landed on his hands and knees and collapsed, his broken wrist not being able to support him.

The demons laughed and turned back to Phoebe, thinking that Chris was out of the race and no threat.

Chris crawled, using only one arm and his legs, and over to the stairs. Realizing he had to use the things around him as weapons, he grabbed a picture frame off the wall and rushed forward, his homemade weapon ready to fight.

He hit the first over the head, and the glass shattered. The demon screamed in pain, as the glass stabbed him in the chest, vanquishing him, leaving the remaining large shards on the floor under him.

The second demon snarled angrily and kicked Chris's feet out from under him and sent him spiraling to the floor. Chris felt the air knocked out of him, and felt a sharp pain in middle of his back. The demon smirked and summoned his crossbow.

"I'll get rid of you, once and for all" he said, aiming it as Chris lay helplessly on the floor. Phoebe screamed out in horror, as baby Chris continued his wailing.

The demon put his finger on the trigger, ready to fire. Chris desperately searched the floor with his hands for anything that could be used as a weapon. His hands grazed across one of the glass shards that had broken when he had vanquished the first one, and thrust it upwards before the demon could fire or defend himself, and into the demon's gut as he was vanquished.

Chris groaned in pain, and put his cut up hands from the glass shards, where the pain was coming from and pulling out a bloody shard from his back.

He collapsed as the adrenalin left him, and his pain finally caught up with him. And he realized just how much blood he lost. His body felt light, and he had the sudden urge to fall asleep, but he knew that if he did that, he would never wake up.

Phoebe laid baby Chris down next to Wyatt and told him to stay there and protect his brother, than ran over to her older nephew's side. His blood began to pool underneath him, and Phoebe had haunting visions of this happening before.

"Hey, come on Chris, you need to stay awake" Phoebe said, lifting Chris's head onto her lap, and her first thought was Leo, but remembered he was unconscious in the kitchen.

Chris's eyes fluttered, as he dimly heard his aunt's voice, telling him to stay awake and to hold on. Phoebe had tears running down her cheeks as she called for the next person she could think of.

"PAIGE" she yelled, as Chris's eyes fluttered shut.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Paige sighed as the older version of her nephew vanquished yet anther demon. This was getting them nowhere. She rubbed her arms, as the chilly air went silent.

"This is getting us nowhere" Paige cried in annoyance, voicing her thoughts. Piper glared at her, and Wyatt sighed.

"Mom, I hate to agree with Aunt Paige, but she's right. Were no closer to finding the demon that Chris is failing an exam" he exclaimed, waving his hands around wildly.

Piper sighed in bitter agreement, "Ok, we'll go home and find a new plan" she said grabbing Paige's hand. Wyatt nodded and attempted to orb first, but than frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked her eldest son, worriedly.

"My powers aren't' working" he said waving his arm out attempting to use to force blast.

Nothing happened.

"Ok, we'll go home and figure this out too" Piper said in a soothing voice, covering her worry. Whatever was affecting Wyatt's powers couldn't be good.

"PAIGE" a yelled resounded in Paige's head. She glanced up at the ceiling in worry. Phoebe had called her name in desperation, and she paled. What if something had happened?

"We need to go now" Paige said with worry in her voice. "Something happened at the Manor" she said. That put both Wyatt and Piper in gear and they both grabbed her hands. Orbing back to the manor she appeared into the kitchen and stared at the mess around her.

When Piper saw Leo lying unconscious at the broken table, she ran over and attempted to wake him but he was out cold. A metallic scent filled the room, and everyone looked over towards the door where the smell was coming from.

Wyatt took off running towards the room, praying to everything good in the world that Chris was ok, and the familiar scent of blood wasn't his.

His heart skipped a beat, and threatened to stop as he gazed around the bloody room in anguish. The still form of his baby brother lying in puddle of his own blood was forever going to stay with him. He rushed forward and collapsed next to him, sticking his hands out onto of Chris's chest, forgetting that he didn't' have his powers.

He shook his hands in memory and tears fell down his face. Piper and Paige came running into the room, and gazed upon them. Phoebe had pulled herself out from under Chris and eagerly watched as Wyatt attempted to heal him.

A sinking realization came to her, he didn't have his powers.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: DUN, DUN, DUN!!! Will he make it!! Or will Chris meet his tragic fate here? Please review, it helps this lowly author feel better!! And a happy author will want to updater his/her story!!!

PLEASE R&R


	9. You Did it Once

Plutobaby494: Hey guys, I am updating! Yes, I know I should be working on some of my other stories, but since I got so many positive reviews, (well sorta, calling me evil and what not!!) I decided to work on this one!! There is some mild swearing in this so…

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 9

Piper ran forward and grabbed Chris's prone hand as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She sat and watched as her baby tried to suck in air, fighting for his life. She shook as sobs racked her body, she couldn't let her baby die again.

Wyatt continued to wring his hands over his baby brother's body as his emotions threatened to consume him. This couldn't be happening again!

Chris twitched slightly and his eye moved under his closed lids, trying to lift them up. But each lid felt as if they had a load of bricks on them. He moaned.

Wyatt glanced at Chris's face grateful that he was at least still alive.

Blood was pooling beneath Chris's body as it soaked the carpet. His eyes fluttered as his heart skipped a beat, his entire body throbbing in pain. His emerald green eyes finally opened, and he grunted.

Wyatt concentrated harder at every move that Chris made as Piper muttered soothing words into his ear.

"It's ok, baby. Wyatt's going to heal you" she said so quietly that no one else could understand. Her heart broke, as she watched her son lying there dying and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Even if she called an ambulance, Chris would die before he got to the hospital and than they would have to explain why his body faded out of existence.

Chris reached up with his unoccupied hand and lightly grabbed his older brother's, who was still, in vain, trying to heal him.

"Wy" Chris moaned, chocking on some of his own blood that had gathered in his throat. That glass shard must have punctured some of his inner organs.

Wyatt tried to wrestle his hands away from Chris's, not wanting to quit. He couldn't quit.

"No" he whimpered as he chocked on his tears. Chris's grip tightened, bringing his brother's hands down.

"It's no use" Chris stuttered as blood fell out of his mouth and down his cheek. He stuttered on his next few words; the blood making it hard to speak.

"The demon did this, he took our powers"

Wyatt's face contorted in pain as the realization finally came to him. He couldn't heal him. He sobbed muttering in denial.

"Than dad can heal you" he said, his desperation shining clear. Piper's eyes flew to the kitchen door where her husband lay unconscious.

"The demon knocked him out, remember" Chris muttered, his voice getting quieter as his strength failed him. Wyatt gently brushed Chris's bangs out of his eyes as he gazed at his brother lovingly.

"Always had to go out with a bang" Wyatt said with a small smile. Chris chuckled but stopped when he couldn't breathe, the blood blocking his airway. He shut his eyes.

Wyatt laid his head down on top of Chris's chest, where he heard his brother struggle to breathe. He sobbed, grabbing a fist full of Chris's shirt.

Paige held onto Piper as the older woman was not able to support herself.

Phoebe hadn't moved from her spot, silently taking in everything. All the emotions around the room were killing her as she sobbed quietly, cradling her wounded arm. But she wouldn't leave.

Chris's body grew cold as he reached up and buried his hand in Wyatt's curly blonde hair. As the fourteen year old boy lay there, a thought popped up in his mind. The urn! It held both his and Wyatt's powers, if someone could unleash them, than…

With the last of his strength, he opened his eyes and turned his head so he was facing his Aunt Phoebe.

"The urn" he said, hoping she got it. He didn't think he could say it again.

She frowned in confusion for a second than, dawned in realization. Standing up she ran into the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her and looked around.

The urn was sitting on the floor where the demon had dropped it. She picked it up and ran back to where everybody was.

Chris's eyes had closed again and his body still. Everyone looked at her curiously, with hope burning behind.

Without explanation, she uncorked the small vase and white lights flew out. They circled in the air for a moment than flew towards the younger versions of the two boys. The landed inside them, making their small bodies glow for a second.

Wyatt clenched his fists as he felt his magic return. He immediately put his hands over his brother's body, hoping it wasn't too late.

TO BE CONTINUED…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Just kidding!! I had you going there for a second!!! No, I won't' be that evil and stop ;)

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Wyatt's hands sat still for a second and his heart sank, thinking it was too late. As he contemplated taking his hands away and giving up, a miracle happened.

The golden glow appeared, shinning bright. Wyatt's face lit up in joy, and he moved his hands toward the wound on Chris's back and watched as the skin started knitting itself back together. The blood disappeared and the stains in the carpet vanished, as if they had never been there, as Chris healed.

Finally the wound closed up and Chris breathed, enjoying the feeling of oxygen in his lungs.

He slowly sat up with Wyatt holding his back for support in case and he sat on his butt. Before he could say anything Wyatt pulled him into his arms and buried his head into his shoulder, sobbing.

Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt and clenched his teeth as he jarred his broken wrist. When Wyatt healed him, his brother didn't know that he had hurt his wrist. But he said nothing as he let his brother cry.

Wyatt suddenly pulled away and punched Chris in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Chris cried, rubbing his bruised arm. Wyatt scowled at him.

"For scaring the crap out of me" he cried. Chris smiled and attempted to stand but his feet gave out and he fell back to his butt. Panicking, Wyatt reached out and caught him as Piper gasped.

"Ok, maybe I should rest before I attempt that again" Chris muttered, holding his spinning head. Wyatt shot him an annoyed look, but before he could comment, Chris was attacked.

Piper rushed forwards squeezed him, holding onto him as if he were her only lifeline. He leaned back as her weight fell on top of him and tried to untangle himself, but Piper just tightened her grip, holding him tighter.

He winced in pain as his broken wrist was squashed in between his chest and his mother's. Piper pulled away frantically, feeling his wince and looked him over, checking for any sign of injury.

"Where are you hurt? Didn't Wyatt heal you?" she asked, panic in her voice.

He jumped, surprised as Wyatt looked over at him.

"Mom, it's fine" he said, but Piper kept moving her hands over him, searching for signs of pain.

Finally she grazed his wrist and he winced again as pain flared and he cradled his hand to his chest. She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled it back out.

"It's broken" she said as if Chris were sentenced death row. Her voice was broken, as more tears fell down her cheeks. He looked at it, before returning his gaze back to his family.

"Yea, I guess I landed it on it wrong when the demon threw me in the kitchen" he said rubbing the tender spot on the back of his head, where his head had smacked into the island.

Piper sucked in air, but said noting. Wyatt looked at Chris's wrist with an array of emotions on his face.

It was bent slightly in the wrong direction and was black and blue where swelling had flared.

Wyatt silently put his hands over the brake and healed it. Chris flexed his wrist and smiled when he felt no pain.

"Thanks, Wy" he said, than before his family could pull him into anymore hugs, he stood shakily, almost toppling over. If not Wyatt had been there to catch his arm.

He felt drained as he dusted off his butt, but didn't let any of his other family members see that.

Piper bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. Why did her baby still have to hide injuries from her? The other Chris always held his exhaustion in and almost killed himself from not eating and sleeping, continuing his mission to save his older brother. What scared her the most is that she could see so much of the other Chris in him. The one that had lost so much and looked like he was on his last string, ready to collapse, and lied to them all the time.

"I'd better go wake Leo" she said, as her own emotions threatened to overfill. She left the room silently, part of her wanting to wake her husband, the other part to break down and cry in the other room. Paige and Phoebe both followed her with their eyes, worried expressions on their faces.

"I'd better go see if she's ok" Phoebe said than left the room, following her older sister. Paige hugged her youngest nephew quickly, than excused herself to go lie down in her room.

Chris looked at her retreating back in confusion. When he heard the door to her bedroom close, he turned to Wyatt, a question burning in his eyes.

But he was surprised when he found Wyatt glaring at him, a murderous expression on his face. His anger had taken a hold of him, and he yelled not thinking of the consequences.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Chris would have fallen over in shock, had not Wyatt continued.

"Are you so damn selfish, that you need to hide things like that?" he continued yelling.

"What are you talking about? It was just a broken wrist" Chris said, hotly defending himself. What was the big deal?

Wyatt shot out his hands in anger and the grandfather clock exploded, sending millions of pieces everywhere but Wyatt paid no attention.

"God Chris, you really don't think, do you? You almost died! You can't keep stuff like that from us. From me" he yelled, not caring if his mother and aunts could hear their fighting and shouting.

"Get over it, I didn't die alright" Chris yelled back.

"How do you think I can get over me coming in and seeing you lying in a puddle of blood, dying? Huh?" Wyatt asked, his voice raised. Phoebe poked her head through the door, curious about all the commotion.

Chris stared his brother evenly in the eye and replied calmly, "You did it once"

Wyatt flinched as if he had been slapped and lowered his voice.

"Is that why you did it, for attention? Is that what you want?" Wyatt asked, his voice low and angry.

Chris exploded, all the anger he had felt earlier finally finding a way to express itself.

"No Wyatt, what I want is for you to trust me. I can do stuff too" Chris yelled, remembering how his family shunned him from the demon search, when he could have helped better down in the underworld.

Wyatt opened his mouth to retort but Chris cut him off.

"Don't deny it, you and everyone else in this house had been doing it. You all treat me as if I am made of glass and will break, I can fight" he yelled.

Wyatt didn't answer, but just stared at Chris.

Chris's anger dissipated, finally being able to get that off his chest. He wrapped his thin arms around himself as he broke down. Wyatt stepped forward, a worried expression on his face, fearing that he went too far. Chris put up his hands and took a step backwards.

"Just leave me alone" he said, his voice going slightly monotonous. He orbed away in shimmering blue orbs before anyone could stop him.

Wyatt grabbed for Chris's orbs, but was a second too late as Chris disappeared. He groaned in frustration and beat his palm against his head. God, how could he be so stupid. No wonder Chris was always called the brains in the family.

He looked up at his Aunt Phoebe's head briefly before shutting his eyes as he cast out his sensing power, searching for his missing brother.

He felt Chris's block and sighed re-opening his eyes. Chris's blocking power was strong, so strong in fact that not even the twice-blessed couldn't find him if he didn't want to be found. He just hoped that he wouldn't get into any trouble.

He turned and headed for the kitchen, ready to consol his weeping mother as Phoebe poked her head back into the kitchen. No one noticed as the air shimmered and someone left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isis orbed back into the meeting hall room in elder land, where Basil and Soren were sitting. They both looked up when she entered.

"What did you find out?" Soren asked, his monotone voice echoing around the silent room. Isis blew a strand of dark hair out of her eyes.

"We may have a problem" she said absently biting her lip. Basil stood from his seat and walked towards her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes instantly filling with worry.

"The future visitors are the twice-blessed and youngest charmed sons" she said, putting her hands on her slim waist.

Basil's mouth flew open in shock but nothing flew past his lips. Soren put a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"So are suspicions are confirmed" was all he said. All was silent for a moment as each one pondered what that meant.

"We should warn Kane, so he doesn't walk into a fight foolishly" Basil said.

"It's too late for that. They attacked the manor and managed to wound the youngest one, fatally. But the eldest was able to heal him in time" Isis said. Soren sighed and straightened in his seat.

"And what of the demons?" he asked.

"Vanquished by Christopher" she replied. He nodded but his eyes turned curious.

"And where is young Christopher now?" he asked again, a plan forming in his head.

"He fled the manor after a fight with his brother" Isis said boredly. Where was he going with this?

"I have a plan. We can sill salvage our original one" he said. Basil and Isis both looked at each other before returning it to the old man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kane yelled furiously as his minions. His anger was not directed at them, but they were scared none the less.

"Damn those Charmed ones" he yelled throwing a fire ball at the nearest wall. It exploded, leaving a large black scorch mark.

He was about to throw another one and express his rage further but orbs brought his attention to the center of the cavern.

He stalked forward, his rage showing on his face.

"You told me, you would take care of the witches. I lost three of my best demons to them" Kane yelled at the newcomers.

In the center of the cavern, three beings stood. They were shrouded in white lights and their robes were pearly white with gold lining around the edges. All three had their hoods up, concealing their faces. But Kane didn't need to see their faces to know what they were. Elders! They were coming down from their high perch and venturing out into the real world.

One of them tilted their head slightly and Kane imagined a face to go with it.

"You didn't wait. Your idiotic rush to attack the charmed one's children was your minions downfall" the being yelled, anger lacing the feminine voice.

Kane growled and a fire ball appeared in his open palms. Another robed elder, held up a hand.

"If you kill us, you will never be able to get your revenge, for your fallen comrades" it said. This voice was male and sounded older.

Kane paused in his rant and looked up at the three elders, a calculating expression on his face.

"What do you have in mind?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris landed his orb and than fell to his knees. His heart felt like it was ripping in two and his head was telling him something different than the heart was.

Putting up his mental blocks, Chris felt Wyatt try and sense him. He blocked it and sat there just breathing, sucking the air in and out of his lungs.

The air that he had enjoyed and rejoiced in when he had first been healed, seemed different, pungent, and vile. Each breath he took felt like a stab to the chest as he sucked in more.

The air felt poisonous to his body as he sat there. No tears fell down his cheeks, but they rimmed his emerald eyes and he fought to keep them in. He would not cry, not allow himself to cry.

He sniffed as one lone tear drop broke through his boundaries and fell down his pink cheek.

He felt Wyatt finally give up and sighed. God, why wouldn't people just leave him alone? He knew that Wyatt meant well, but sometimes his well meaning actions turned out for the worse. But he had been there every step of the way. Chris felt more comfortable telling Wyatt why he felt the way he did than his parents. And Wyatt listened.

He remembered going to counseling and therapy. Wyatt had sat next time him and griped his hand comfortingly, but never said anything unless asked, always offering a silent support system.

Chris sighed as he shook his emotions. Without Wyatt, he didn't know where he'd be! Probably dead, because he most likely would have tried to kill himself again.

He looked at his wrist where the scars sat, mocking him, forever reminding him of his actions. He remembered Wyatt healing them, but fate decided to leave a souvenir and left him two horizontal scars across his wrists where he had drug a shaving razor across them, digging deep enough to catch the veins.

Chris flexed his wrist again, where it had previously been broken, clenching and unclenching it. Water soaked his pants and he looked down, seeing the tide washing over his knees. He looked up and gazed at the ocean, and found himself kneeling on the beach. His little beach.

He remembered when he first found this place. He had been six and his entire family went out to the beach. When everyone got there, all the kids separated, doing their own thing and the parents all sat on the beach, talking.

_/Flashback/_

_A six year old Chris giggled as his Uncle Coop woke up from his powernap that he had decided to take while the others talked. Wyatt and Chris had found it funny to make a cupid sand castle, building it on top of him. _

_Coop made a funny sound than burst out of the sand, spraying it everywhere. Pretending to be a sand monster, he picked both Wyatt and Chris up and tickled them. Chris being smaller was able to slip out of his uncles grasp, took off running still playing the game. _

_He continued running, twisting and turning along the coast. He vaguely heard his name being called, but still being young he thought that they progressed to a new game, hide-and-go seek. He continued running down the coastline until the voices of his family were gone and he stopped, taking huge gulps of air. _

_He stared at his surroundings, not familiar with it. Fear crept up inside him, as the objects around him seemed bigger and scarier than they really were. But something caught his eye. A little patch of shrubbery concealed something and his curiosity overpowered his fear. _

_Taking a step closer to it, he pulled away the branches and found a small opening. Using his smallness again, he crawled inside the small hole as the branches fell back over him, concealing him. _

_As he popped out of the other side, he couldn't help but stare in amazement. It was a part of the beach, but because of its hidden passage and the fact that it was a dead end and the only way was back the way he came. The beach was untouched by man, as the tide came to and throw back onto the shore. _

_He named it his secret place, and promised to keep it a secret where no one would find him. His little alcove. It would have been a great secret if Wyatt hadn't orbed in behind him. _

_Wyatt was swore to secrecy about this place and no one ever knew about it_

_/End Flashback/_

Chris smiled at the memory, which was one of his more happier ones. The memories before he started getting memories from his past life and than diagnosed with Bi-Polar. Back when life was simpler.

Chris crumpled on his butt, as the water soaked father up his pants getting his butt wet. He didn't pay attention.

For a while he just sat there, staring into the ocean horizon. But a whizzing sound brought his attention back and he dodged just in time as an energy ball came flying at him. He stumbled to his feat and turned to his attackers. Four demons were standing on the other side of the alcove.

"Well, look what we have here" one of them smirked and Chris swore. Four against one, things didn't look so good!!

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Yes I really am stopping, no pranks this time!! Though, you probably are sighing in relief. This chappie was my longest yet!! Owww, my hand cramped!! Anyhoot!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!! You keep this story alive!!

shyeye, Kitty-Witty-Kate, forestwife, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, TriNkIes, JadeAlmasy, Missing Whisper, lotrfreak87, crazyDFFgang, LostWitch5, TriGemini, bstant, MissHaunted-MoonLight, Bluishorbs, Tanya Potter, dreamgirl93.

You guys rock!!

PLEASE R&R


	10. One Point for the Bad Guys

Plutobaby494: Yes, I am updating, and it's not a figment of your imagination!! So here you go!!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 10

Chris TK'ed another energy ball back at the demons as they shimmered out, letting the ball hit the back of the cave. Chris's eyes flew around in a wild panic, as he searched for his attackers.

But the alcove was empty except for him. He ran his hands through his hair, his bangs flying backwards against his head than falling into his eyes once more. Had they just given up? Where the heck did they go?

His shoulder erupted in pain as a low voltage energy ball hit his shoulder and he cursed his stupidity at letting his guard down.

He fell to his knees, as he hissed in pain. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. Using his good arm he stood, facing the demons.

One of the demons, the leader obviously, snarled at him, rage apparent in his black soulless eyes.

"We've come for revenge witch!"

Chris didn't respond to the demon's taunts, having heard that speech before. He threw out his hands wordlessly and watched as the demons were thrown backwards, hitting the ridged wall of the cave.

The demon's stood quickly, their bodies having no outward appearance that they had been hurt by the crash into wall.

They sent out another course of energy balls and Chris had to dive to avoid them. He climbed to his feet again and threw out his arm, sending a telekinetic pulse at the demons.

The demons shimmered out just in time, letting the wall of energy hit the back of the cavern.

They shimmered back in but his time Chris was expecting it and he sent out another pulse, not giving the demons enough time to defend from his attack.

They went crashing into the wall yet again.

"Come on, I'm getting a little bored here" Chris taunted, a mischievous smirk on his face. Demons were so easy to anger, it was funny. And when people were angry their moves were sloppy and easy to predict.

The leader snarled and stood, rage coursing through his being.

"You'll regret your words, witch" he growled, confidence in his angry tone.

Chris just rolled his eyes, fueling the demons anger.

"Like I haven't heard that before, you demons are all the same. Get some originality man" Chris cried, poking fun.

The leader roared in rage, and let loose an energy ball. Chris deflected it, sending in the opposite direction.

All four demons sent an energy ball towards the witchlighter, and Chris had to dive in order not to get hit, again. He ignored the searing pain in his shoulder and the blood he could feel running down his back, and stood shakily.

The adrenaline that had powered his last few movements was waning and he felt exhaustion start to settle in. He ignored his aching limbs and threw out his right arm, ready for this fight to end. A lightning bolt flew from his hand and shot towards the demons.

They shimmered out gain and Chris groaned,

"Ok, this shimmering in and out is really getting old" he cried in annoyance and turned around ready to vanquish these demons.

He was surprised when he found himself alone in the cavern, and raised his eyebrows. Did he finally scare them off?

He relaxed his body after a minute and winced as the pain in his shoulder came back full force after having blocked it.

Chris reached back on his shoulder blade and pulled forward slightly to access the damage. He sighed in relief when he found only a light flesh wound. It was small but it hurt.

He groaned when he realized his brother or his father would have to heal it, and that would be an uncomfortable chat. The wound was in the exact position on the backside of his shoulder so that he couldn't reach it. But it needed to be bandaged or healed before infection set in.

And than Wyatt would really have cause to worry. He sighed again when he remembered his family and the reason he was hiding in his cave in the first place. The Golden Gage Bridge, his favorite thinking spot would be the first place his brother would check. They hadn't been to this spot in years, and he hoped Wyatt had forgotten.

He just needed to be alone with his thoughts right now. And as much as he loved his brother, Wyatt would only worry his head off. Sometimes Chris thought Wyatt could put their mother to shame, with all that worrying he did over him. He loved to tease Wyatt about it and was playfully cuffed over the head every time.

The smile that had appeared on his face, faded as he remembered the fight they had before taking refuge here.

"_What the hell is the matter with you?"_

"_Are you so damn selfish, that you need to hide things like that?"_

_You really don't think, do you? You almost died!"_

Chris's face screwed in anger as he remembered his brother's words. It's not like he meant to get hurt, he didn't go into the fight with a death wish. But what was he supposed to do, just ignore it. Let the Demon do whatever sick thing he wanted with Baby Wyatt or himself, or possibly let his aunt get hurt. His Dad had already been knocked unconscious.

"_You did it once"_

Guilt chewed at him when he remembered his words. Yes he meant them, but he shouldn't have said them. Wyatt didn't deserve them.

He was so busy lost in his thoughts and continuing to check his wound that he didn't notice a demon shimmer in until it was too late.

Chris's body jerked as the low voltage energy ball his connected with his already wounded shoulder. The force sent him flying across the room and into the side of the cave.

He hit the cave wall and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. His head swam and the world spun when he tried to move. He put his hand on the back of his head where his head had hit the wall. He pulled back and felt the blood on his fingers, guessing he had a concussion to go along with his numerous other injuries.

Before he could do anything, the demon threw a small vial at him. Chris watched with sluggish movements as the small glass shattered on the wall above his body, sending his senses into high alert.

A cloud of smoke puffed around him and his world fell into darkness.

The lone demon that had thrown the potion walked forward and grabbed the unconscious Chris, slinging him over his shoulder.

He shimmered out, leaving only a small puddle of blood and potion remains, and footprints in the sandy beach as evidence that the fight had ever happened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt watched as his mother put a cold depressant against his father's forehead in silence. Leo was still unconscious but he had been moved (with the help of his teenage son) into the living room, and onto the large couch.

Piper sat on the floor in front of the couch, lightly pressing an ice pack up against her husband's head. Phoebe had gone upstairs to check on Paige, confident that Piper was ok in her son's hands. Wyatt himself stood across the room, silently watching.

Leo groaned and his eye lids fluttered, finally coming out of his involuntary sleep. He opened his eyes, and felt muggy for a moment, the concussion making his head throb.

Wyatt smiled sadly, "Morning, sleepyhead" he said.

Wyatt winced at his own words, remembering the greetings that his mother would sometimes give both her sons, when they woke up.

He looked disoriented and confused for a second, wondering why he was on the couch, and why he went to sleep. Memories flashed back to him, and he shot up in panic looking around the room.

"The demon… where did…

He broke off, holding his head as the room spun dangerously. Piper pushed him back down, and said in a soothing tone.

"We took care of him, don't worry"

Wyatt winced again at the lie, but realized that telling Leo the truth would do more bad than good. He decided to add more, seeing his father's worried gaze.

"Don't worry, pops we got him. You should rest, you may be immortal but a good knock to the head can't feel too good" he said, smiling.

"Where's Phoebe and Paige" he asked, lying back, but not all too ready to give up his worry.

"Upstairs resting, like you should be" Piper answered, a smile on her face.

"And Wyatt and Chris?" he asked.

Piper smiled, and pointed over to the playpen that had _again _been moved. How many times had they moved that thing today?

Baby Wyatt was standing over baby Chris, looking solemnly at his father. Chris was lying down, contentedly chewing on a foam block.

A small knock caught there attention and both Phoebe and Paige came into the room, each sitting on the couch across from them.

Phoebe's shoulder was bandaged sloppily, and Leo looked at the blood that was seeping out of the bandage.

He stood up shakily, and ignored his wife's attempts at making him lay back down. He still had a duty to do. Walking over he held his hands over the wound and healed it, unwrapping the bandage.

He sat down on the other side of them and Piper took the place that Leo had just evacuated. Wyatt remained standing, leaning against the wall.

Phoebe smiled in thanks, and slumped back against the couch, her thoughts taking her.

She remembered a muted fight between Chris and Wyatt, and than an explosion. She was half tempted to run back in to see what all the commotion was, but when the voices continued she left them alone. When she saw the spot where the grandfather clock was supposed to be, she raised an eyebrow. The pieces were scattered around the floor, and it had not been broken when she first came into the kitchen. She'd have to ask the boys about it later.

But she had to hand it to Chris, even without powers he was a powerful adversary, and creative to boot. He had taken out two full grown demons with just a picture frame.

They fell into light conversation, Phoebe telling the rest of the family full details about what started the fight.

Wyatt shifted slightly, as he cast out his sensing power. It was time to find his wayward brother.

He knew that Chris could take care of himself, and most of the lower level demons that wandered around the underworld were no match for his baby brother. But that didn't stop him from worrying.

Chris has always been reckless, which was ironic because of all the brains he had. He should use some of that common sense that was buried deep within him.

In his own right, Chris was powerful. Sure he didn't have as many powers as him but he had brains and a sharp tongue to back him up.

When Chris put up his shields, noting short of a summoning spell could find him. But he never really disappeared from the radar, his 'aura' was still detectable, just his location was scattered.

The only reason Wyatt shouldn't be able to feel his brother would be if he was dead. There bond was strong enough to sense each other, even in the underworld.

So when Chris's 'aura' disappeared, Wyatt's full on worry mode went on full alert.

He shut his eyes, and cast out his sensing powers harder, willing Chris to appear again. He shut out the rest of the world and concentrated on finding his brother.

"Where's Chris?!" Leo asked, looking around the room, not seeing his youngest son. He looked at the baby versions of his sons in the blue playpen.

Piper looked to her feet and Phoebe looked at older Wyatt, who still had his eye's closed, before looking back ay her brother-in-law.

Piper remembered when Wyatt had come in the kitchen alone, helping them move Leo but she had not seen Chris come in. And Phoebe had left to see if Paige was alright.

Leo looked at his eldest on curiously. Wyatt looked like he was sleeping upright. The only thing that proved this thought wrong was the tightening crease in his brow and the frown on his face.

"Wyatt—

Wyatt shocked them all by orbing out in the middle of his father's question, his body disappearing from view.

Piper stared at the spot her son had just evacuated in confusion.

"Where did he go?" she asked worriedly, rounding on her husband. Both Phoebe and Paige looked at him.

Leo shut his eyes and cast out his own sensing powers, searching for his son.

"Golden Gate Bridge" he said, opening his eyes.

Piper nodded satisfied with his answer. She walked over to the blue playpen and picked up her youngest son, cradling him in her arms.

"He went to talk to Chris" she said, at everyone's confused glance. She had heard their fight and figured Wyatt would go settle it. After all, the bridge was like a second home to the other Chris?

"We should give them some time" Phoebe continued for her sister, seeing Leo's face. He wanted to help. "They had a pretty big fight"

Piper nodded in agreement and shifted Chris to the side. She reached down and picked up Wyatt than set him back down, grabbing his small hand.

"I'll go put the boy's down. I think they've had enough excitement for today" Piper said leading the out of the room, towards the stairs.

Leo nodded and rubbed his throbbing head, he was immortal but a hit to the head still hurt. Phoebe and Paige glanced at him sympathetically.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt landed on one of the red beams of the Golden Gate Bridge. He looked around quickly, hoping he would find a sulking Chris that had somehow completely blocked himself from his power. Like his other self before him, this was his favorite place.

He cursed loudly when he found it empty, kicking the side of the beam in his frustration and worry. He collapsed, his hands falling onto the beam supporting himself and looked out at the bustling city of San Francisco, a look of despair on his face.

"Where are you, Chris?" he whispered, only to have it lost in the raging winds.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Whew, I am done!! What do ya think? Thanks to all my reviewers!! I appreciate each and every word you put down!!

-0-charmed-freak-0-, MissHaunted-MoonLight, crazyDFFgang, TriGemini, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, JadeAlmasy, DimpleBulbo, Kitty-Witty-Kate, lemonwedges4, ChristineFullerStorms, Marcus1233.

You guys ROCK!!!

PLEASE R&R


	11. Never Insult a Demon

Plutobaby494: This thought would not leave me head, so I hope it's good!! I wanted to add some humor into this story!! Lately my chapters have been kinda dark, and thought I should lighten it up a bit!!! So tell me how I do!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 11

Chris groaned as the first tendrils of consciousness filtered through his mind, sending his world into throbbing mess of pain. He slowly opened his eyes, putting his hand on the back of his head where it felt like someone was repeatedly whacking it with a sledgehammer!

He heard the low mumblings of voices, and once his vision got used to the darkness that surrounded him, he found he was sitting in a tall dark cave, with six or seven bodies standing around him. He recognized one of the voices as the leader of the foursome that attacked him back in his beach.

Torches lined the walls, and it smelled distinctly of dirt and sweat. Chris grimaced as he looked over at the demons, and realized he was in the underworld. He mentally berated himself for kidnapped. Wyatt must be going out of his mind with worry.

He himself was staring at these things through metal bars that connected at the top and bottom, making a large cage. It was large enough for him to stand in, but he didn't have that much room to pace.

Chris brushed his pants off and shakily stood, bringing a hand up to massage his throbbing head. But his world spun as an onset of vertigo struck and he fell forward. He stuck out his hands and attempted to grab the bars in front of him, to steady himself.

He was surprised when the cage burst to life, sending a low voltage energy shock into his hands. The shock sent him to his knees, where he pulled his hands to his chest and rubbed them, wincing as they continued to sting. He groaned as pain went through his battered body, sending his world into vertigo again.

Finally his captors realized that he was awake, all turning to him.

"Well, look who's finally awake" the leader of the foursome taunted, a smirk on his face.

Chris winced as the leader's booming voice brought on a throbbing headache. Where was the aspirin when you need it?

"Seeing your face almost makes me wish I hadn't" Chris replied, a taunting smile on his face. Even in his pain, he still didn't let up. The demon snarled and walked closer, clenching his fist in rage. He looked like he wanted to rip Chris apart with his bare hands.

"That's enough Alec" a voice stopped him in his tracks. Chris turned to look at the one who spoke.

Dark brown eyes stared back at him, framed by short bleach blonde hair. He was wearing a tight black shirt, showing off muscular arms as chest. Dark black pants and shoes completed his outfit, and if Chris wasn't used to seeing Demons in this get up, would have said that he looked very menacing.

Alec growled softy, but didn't argue. Chris realized that this demon that had spoken was the _real_ leader. Alec was obviously just a general.

"So you're the new bad guy in my life" Chris said, folding his arms in front of himself cockily.

"Somehow I envisioned the witch that disrupted my plans and killed three of my men to be harder to catch!" the demon responded, not fazed by Chris's sarcasm.

"Miss the old bad guys already" Chris replied evenly.

The demon sighed, annoyed but not stupid enough to respond to Chris's bait.

"You killed three of my best demons and they will be avenged. Each of their deaths will be felt thrice over by you're body" he said, in what he thought was a threatening manner.

"Ooh, I am so scared!!" Chris cried, waving his hands in front of his body in mock fear. "If those were your best, than I feel for the rest of you're followers" he finished with a smirk on his face.

Kane ignored Chris's last comment, but felt his anger begin to grow at the witch's cockiness. He turned to Alec.

"Watch over him while I speak to them" he said in a commanding voice. Alec grimaced, but nodded all the same.

Kane left, taking the rest of his demons with him leaving just Chris and Alec alone in the big cavern.

"Well this is going to be fun" Chris muttered sitting back down, careful not to lean against the bars of the cage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt sighed as he pricked his finger with an athame, letting another drop of blood roll off his finger and into the summoning potion while, muttering the spell.

"Blood to blood

I summon thee,

Blood to blood

Come to me"

Nothing, no white lights came dropping an unwilling Chris onto the attic floor, nothing at all.

Wyatt cursed, and threw down the knife in anger. This had to work. Because if it didn't than— it had to work, he couldn't accept what that would mean if it didn't. Chris was alive. He had to be.

He picked up the athame, and tried again getting the same results. Wyatt growled, banging his hands down on the table, sending a few of the items to the floor.

Running a hand through his long blonde hair, he sighed. It was one in the morning. All the residents, except for the boys from the future, were fast asleep in their beds, with no worries at all. How Wyatt wished he could be one of them.

He wished he could take back all those words he said to Chris, he didn't mean them. Well… the part about him being stupid he meant, but he had been so lost in his anger that he didn't realize how much he had hurt his baby brother.

Chris's bi-polar was not something to joke about, and he couldn't believe he had used it against him.

He had just been so scared, but Chris was right. He had been through that already. He had seen Chris on the floor, in his own blood, before. And that's what hurt the most.

Before Chris's episode, Wyatt had always prided himself on being a good big brother, but after almost losing Chris twice, he didn't know anymore.

"What kind of brother lets that happen?" Wyatt muttered quietly, burying his face into his hands.

"_Obviously, not a very good one"_ Wyatt continued silently. He sighed as he griped the atheme that was still clenched in his hands.

He had to deal with his guilt later. Chris came first, he always came first.

Pricking his finger again, he dropped another trickle of his blood into the now cool potion. He needed to find Chris!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer; take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall" Chris sang, in a loud and out of tune voice.

Alec clamped his hands over his ears, wanting so badly to send an energy ball and shut the kid up forcefully. Chris had started at 200 bottles of beer, and was now only down to 99.

"_Where the hell is Kane, and what did I do to deserve this punishment?"_ Alec cried, silently. Chris smirked at Alec's closed eyes, trying to block out his voice. He knew full well that the demon could hear him and that it was annoying him.

Chris was silent for a moment and Alec open his eyes hesitantly. He saw Chris's closed mouth and sighed in relief, unclamping his ears.

"98 bottles of beer on the wall—

Alec growled, throwing his hands up in the air. He stalked towards the cage, his demonic face contorted in rage.

"He's just baiting you, fool" a voice interrupted. Alec looked up in his rage to see Kane and one of the robed elders.

Chris stood seeing they had company, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the elder.

"I should've guessed that the Elders would be behind this! What, did my family not follow you're idea of life so now you want to kill them" Chris yelled, rage flowing through him.

The Elders were supposed to be one of the good guys, not ally themselves with demons to get rid of the Charmed heirs. Chris had always been taught that even though the Elders did questionable things, they still were good beings. This went against everything he had been taught.

"Rest assured Christopher, this is for the best interest of the world" the elder replied, calmly.

"How is killing a child right, ever" Chris yelled in reply, unconsciously using the same words as his father.

The elder sighed, knowing that he was not going to get through to this boy. The Halliwell stubbornness was a family trait.

"You and you're brother are just too powerful for the world, you're death will be quick and painless" the elder said, in a commanding voice.

Kane's head shot up at the last words, his voice laced with anger. "That's not for you do decide Elder, I lost three men to this witch. He will be wishing he was never born by the time I am done with him" he yelled, spitting in his rage.

They may have started out just the hired killers for these Elders, but this was personal. This boy had to be taught a lesson.

"He will not be harmed before the kill, once we dispose of the Charmed Sons, he will be no more" the elder replied calmly.

Kane clenched his fists to keep from attacking the elder. No one told him what to do in his cave, in front of his demons.

"Well it's looks to me like he's in my cage, and in my clutches. So you can go back up to you're high perch and watch as I avenge my followers" Kane said, holding an energy ball in an opened palm, threateningly.

The elder looked between the energy ball and Kane, before looking at Chris.

"Fine" the elder consented orbing out, leaving Chris at the mercy of these demons.

Chris snorted, "Coward" he hissed towards the ceiling.

Kane smirked as he walked towards Chris's cage, a dangerous smirk on his face.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it" Chris said, sheepishly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Basil orbed into the meeting hall and uncovered his head, letting his hood fall backwards. He gulped, as Soren and Isis turned to meet him.

"We may have a small problem" he said, with an anxious frown.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well… what do you think?! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are amazing!! Oh, and I added two lines from a scene of Dark Angel, for comical effect! (They come up with some of the funniest lines) If anyone can find them and tell me, I'll give you a doughnut!!

MissHaunted-Moonlight, -0-charmed-freak-0-, piperloveleoalways, crazyDFFgang, ChristineFullerStorms, criminally charmed, Briankrause, HPSmallCharm29, TriGemini, pmsdevil01, Boleyn, lizardmomma, SECRET FAN OF MAKEBELIEVE, fairyofmusic.

PLEASE R&R


	12. Needing some Help

Plutobaby494: Here's the next one!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 12

Chris's back arched as another volt of electricity went through his bruised and battered body. He screwed his eyes tight and bit his lip trying not to scream. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

He was shackled to two giant metal poles that stood out of the ground. His knees buckled as electricity continued to travel through his body, but the force of the electric current kept him upright.

As soon as it was done, Chris sank to his knees and dropped his head till his chin was touching his chest. He lifted his head sluggishly, feeling as if bricks were hanging around his neck.

He had lost sense of time, of how long these demons had been torturing him. He didn't even know if Wyatt or his family knew he was gone.

His captors all stood around him in a giant circle as they each took turns torturing Chris. A curved arrowhead stuck out of his left thigh, and another stuck in his right arm. Bruises and cuts lined his body as the demons had gotten clever.

Every demon took part, all except Kane who stood a few feet back, holding the urn that held his powers in.

As soon as the elder left, he had taken Chris's powers and stood back letting his demons take a turn at the kid before he took over. Than the kid would know of real pain.

"Owww" Chris muttered sarcastically, shifting the weight on his knees. "That's going to leave a bruise"

Kane stared at Chris not amused, than turned to the Demon in front of him. Giving him a slight nod, Kane watched as the demon walked forward and kicked Chris in the chest.

Chris coughed as the wind was knocked out of him and his body curled up instinctively to protect his chest.

Kane smirked and bounced the urn in his hands.

Chris just glared at the demon that kicked him, but kept his mouth shut.

He winced as a sharp pain seared across his back and bit his lip hard, breaking the dry skin and letting blood seep into his mouth.

He turned his head and looked at the one responsible for him biting his lip, and saw Alec holding a black whip, the tip coated in his blood.

"Not so confident are you now, witch" he snarled and whipped him across the back again.

Chris turned his head sharply so the whip wouldn't catch his face and flinched as the whip left a searing mark. He vaguely noticed the feeling of blood dripping down his back, as another whip like sensation hit his back.

Chris closed his eyes, and willed the pain to stop. With his mind he called out to his brother, wishing his thoughts didn't sound so broken. He knew the demons would taunt him for this, but he really wanted his brother right about now.

Masking his feelings he turned back towards the demons, his smirk in place. He knew it was fake but this was his last defense.

"You're going to all be sorry when my brother finds me" Chris said, his determination failing.

Kane chuckled and walked forward till he was crouching in front of Chris, signaling to Alec to pause.

"Don't worry, you're brother will find you. He's going to love burying your cold, dead body" Kane said, an amused malice in his voice.

Chris sneered at him and spat in Kane's face, a mixture between his saliva and blood.

Kane stood and wiped the mixture off his face, his face contorted in a tight lipped rage.

"Continue" was all he said, before walking out of the cavern to get his supplies. Yes, the witch would pay, dearly.

Alec smiled and brought the whip down again on Chris's already beaten back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt was in full worry mode when all his summoning spells came up with nothing. He nervously paced as he bounced baby Chris in his arms.

Scrying was useless, as he could only find the baby version of his baby brother. When he had first tried he had been relieved that Chris had been at the Manor all along, but only found little Chris. He had searched the whole house just in case.

Baby Chris cooed as he drooled on his big brother's shirt. But if Wyatt noticed he didn't show it, he was too busy pacing.

Only another voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked towards the attic door where he saw his mom with the baby version of himself in her arms.

"I was wondering where my other baby was?" she said, looking relieved to see that he had Chris.

Wyatt nodded, "Sorry, I had to borrow him"

Piper smiled and stepped in closer, walking until she was right next to him.

"Is Chris not back yet?" she asked, looking a little worried. Wyatt grinned, hoping she wouldn't notice it was fake.

"Don't sweat it mom, I'll find him and bring his butt back kicking and screaming" he said, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.

Piper looked like she didn't believe him, but let it go.

"Just watch baby Chris" she said, seriously. He might be Chris's brother, but he was her son.

"Will do" he replied. She nodded and left, with baby him still in her arms.

As soon as his mother was out of sight, his smiled dropped and the worried expression that he had been wearing for the last few hours replaced it.

Baby Chris whimpered and wiggled in his grip, wanting to be let down. Wyatt complied setting him in the large playpen that held all the baby toys in it. He dropped down on the chair and buried his head into his hands.

Nothing was working and he didn't know how long he could hold up his façade anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris struggled to stay conscious as Kane beat on him. All his minions had left and for that he was grateful. He didn't want to see Alec's smug grin any longer. Instead Kane had taken his turn.

If he thought Alec and the others tortures were painful, this was ten times worse. Kane had come up with different ways to make Chris feel pain.

He had no snappy comebacks or attitude anymore. It was a chore just to lift his head from where it was hanging.

Chris wished his body would just give into the blessed darkness that it so desperately wanted. But something held him back.

As if reading the boy's thoughts, Kane put his hand underneath Chris's chin and lifted his head so he could see his face.

"You wish it would end, don't you. That you'll pass out from the pain" Kane taunted, cruelly.

Chris didn't have the energy to nod but his eyes spoke volumes. His usually bright emerald eyes were dulled with pain and tears leaked out the sides, not matter how much he didn't' want to cry. He wished he would pass out, just to give him a few hours of painless sleep.

"Well, thanks to a little spell a warlock friend of mind made up, you'll stay awake. I told you you'd pay. And this is just the beginning boy" Kane said, dropping Chris's head. Chris was sagging (almost sitting) on his bruised and bloody knees, the chains bit into his wrists.

His feet were completely numb and it was the only place he didn't feel pain. He groaned and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Chris heard Kane's words with horror and shut his eyes with vain hope that he was lying.

Kane laughed as Chris's futile attempts and punched him in the gut. Chris cringed, feeling his organs swishing around in his body like soup.

Blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth and he knew that it wasn't from biting his tongue. He was bleeding internally.

Chris whimpered as another punch assaulted his stomach and felt more blood seep out of his mouth.

Kane smiled smugly and left. The witch was going to die if he continued anymore. And he still had so much to do left. He needed Chris alive.

"I'll see you tomorrow, boy" he said, caressing Chris's cheek almost fondly. Chris flinched and whimpered, feeling his last resolve crumble. He couldn't last another day of this.

Kane left the cavern, leaving Chris shackled in his uncomfortable position for the night. Chris didn't notice as more tears leaked out of his eyes and an involuntary sob came out of his throat.

"Wyatt… please… hel… help me" Chris whimpered, sobbing harder. He couldn't stop them now as they assaulted his beaten body. He closed he eyes and wished he could fall asleep but just cried harder when he remembered he couldn't. He was going to be in pain until Kane came back and delivered more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt sighed, close to tears. It had been almost 24 hours since Chris had left his radar and he didn't know what to do. He had never felt more helpless.

Chris was his entire life and he didn't know what he would do he lost him. He knew one thing that was for sure, he wouldn't be in this world long if Chris wasn't. He couldn't imagine a world without his baby brother in it.

A single tear slipped out of Wyatt's hazel eyes and dropped off his chin, landing on the wooden floor boards.

He was about to throw something, to express his anger and worry, when he heard what he had been dying to hear all day. His baby brother.

"Wyatt… please… hel… help me"

Wyatt almost collapsed as a sob followed it and than went silent. He jumped up and called his brothers name a few times, thinking Chris would just jump out at him.

Baby Chris looked up at his name and but Wyatt didn't notice. His brother was alive.

Happiness replaced his worry and anger soon followed. Who ever had taken his baby brother was going to pay. Chris had sounded in pain and no one hurt his brother.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Done!!! Whew!! That Chapter was harder to write than I thought!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Marcus1233, fairyofmusic, MissHaunted-MoonLight, criminally charmed, piperloveleoalways, lizardmomma, brillantbrunette494, Gabwr, TriGemini, LostWitch5, crazyDFFgang, MJLS, lac t, HPSmallCharm29, forestwife, Renavatio, digi harpy.

You guys rock!!

PLEASE R&R


	13. Memories Pt 1

Plutobaby494: Okay, this chapter could get kinda confusing because there will be some memories from the evil future and the new future! I'll try not to confuse anyone but I am sorry in advance if I do!!

_Italics-_ evil future.

**Bold print-** good future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its characters!! I only own Kane and his ruthless band of bad demons and the three stinky elders, Isis, Basil, and Soren! All mine!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 13 

Chris hung his head, trying to ignore the constant ache of his body and took in another pain filled breath. He felt his chest expand as oxygen filled his bleeding lungs and than exhaled, grunting as his torso exploded in pain. It had been a couple hours since Kane had left him alone, shackled to the ground and no one had showed their face since. Not even a lowered level lackey.

He felt the darkness at the edge of his mind, trying to force its way past the spell that kept it at bay but whoever had put this curse on, was obviously no stranger to power. Not even his twice-blessedness could get past its thick wall.

Memories flashed before his unwilling eyes and he groaned, feeling his most darkest moments in both the new and old future replay themselves in his head.

Usually he had blocks to keep the memories and dreams away but now that Kane had forced him into a vulnerable situation, his subconscious was taking full advantage of it.

…

_It was his fourteenth birthday and Chris sat at the head of the table, his family hovering around him. He stared down at his eloquently decorated birthday cake that his mom had spent all day slaving over in the kitchen. _

_He looked up at his family, hoping to see the familiar face of his father and than sighed when he couldn't. He wasn't very surprised that Leo hadn't come. His dad hadn't been to one of his birthday parties! Why should he start now?_

_Chris sighed, burying the disappointment and forced himself to smile. His mom had gone out of her way to make this birthday extra special. He didn't want to ruin it for her. _

_He blew out his candles in one huff and his cousins all cheered noisily. Wyatt smiled darkly, though it looked more like a sneer. It seemed that was the only thing that appeared on his face this last year. _

_Because everyone had there back turned, facing Chris, they didn't notice the demon shimmer in and power up a dark purple energy ball. _

_Chris screamed out a warning as the demon threw the glowing ball at his aunt's unprotected back but was too late. He watched as his Aunt Paige screamed out in pain, not being able to avoid the attack and fell to the ground, lying there motionlessly. _

_Everything after that was a flurry of movement, Piper and Phoebe both got into battle mode, simultaneously screaming out for the children to get out. _

_Paige's eldest grabbed a hold of Phoebe's only daughter and orbed out, her siblings following her. Wyatt ignored his mothers orders and leaned against the wall, looking bored. He watched as Piper tried to freeze the demon._

_His eyes flickered to worry as Chris also ignored his mothers order and proceeded to help vanquish the many demons that had shimmered in after their leader. The attack left nothing whole in its wake. The presents were crushed and the cake was overturned on the floor. _

_Chris noticed none of this as he attacked another demon, sending a telekinetic blast at the nearest one. The demon flew into the grandfather clock, shattering the timepiece to pieces. _

_Piper finally noticed her son in the frenzy and shouted at him, "Chris get out of here" _

_Chris grunted as he dodged a purple energy ball, falling to the floor. Wyatt's eyes darkened and he glared murderously at the demon foolish enough to attack his baby brother. _

_Wyatt stalked forward and sent a explosion at the demon, watching as he went up in flames. Chris didn't have the time to look thankful as another demon attacked him. _

_Phoebe cried out in pain as one of the dark balls missed her channeling power and struck her in the stomach. She dropped to the floor unmoving._

_Chris just hoped she was unconscious. _

_Wyatt wrapped his muscular arms around Chris's thin waist and attempted to pull him from the room. He knew what was about to happen, since he had ordered the attack but he didn't expect Chris to still be in the room. _

_Chris wasn't having any of that! He pulled away from his brother's tight grip and rushed back into the battle, heading towards his mother. Wyatt saw the demon ready a energy ball and aim it at Chris, who was at this moment unprotected as he was running towards his mother. _

_Wyatt was too late to stop the energy ball but he could stop the idiot demon from killing the only one who mattered to him in the whole family. Using the same telekinetic blast as his brother, he sent Chris flying forwards, smacking the younger boy hard into the wall. _

_Chris collapsed on the floor, and lay still. His chest was still moving up and down and a small cut on his forehead was gushing blood, but otherwise he was unharmed._

_The world was blurry for fourteen year old Chris and he wondered who had attacked him. His body felt heavy and sluggish but he lifted his head despite this. His other limbs wouldn't respond at the moment but he took great pleasure in knowing he could feel each finger and toe. _

_Piper stared at her eldest son in shock, after seeing him attack his younger brother. Wyatt sent her a hate filled glare knowing she had gotten the wrong idea. _

_Unfortunately for Piper and Chris, the demon took her moment of distraction to attack, sending a deadly purple energy ball at her. _

_She fell to the floor, and lay unmoving. Chris screamed in anguish as a bright red spot of blood appeared on her shirt and continued to collect underneath her body. _

_Using what remaining strength he had left, he picked his body and fell to his knees next to his mother. Her chest was still and Chris sobbed, knowing she wasn't here anymore. _

_He felt arms encircle him and Wyatt's warm and muscular body envelop his lanky frame. Chris vaguely heard his brother whisper soft words of encouragement, having no idea that they were fake. It was hard to hear anything past he blood rushing to his ears. _

…

**Chris gasped as shot up in bed, his body drenched with sweat. Tears pooled in his green eyes as he saw his mother's death over and over again. He didn't know how that was possible, since his mother was downstairs, cooking her two teenage boys breakfast. He could smell the bacon grease wafting through the ceiling. **

**He continued breathing, telling himself that it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. Chris threw off his covers and got out of bed, his heart still pounding. **

**Dreams and nightmares had come and go for the last year and he had not told his family. They would only laugh and say he was being childish. After all, Wyatt was evil in his dreams and his mom would only be upset if he falsely accused his brother. **

**Wyatt was nothing like the one in his dreams. He was the goodest person on the entire planet and Chris was proud to call him his brother. The Wyatt in his dreams was evil and vindictive, murdering innocents and witches alike. Power was the only thing that interested him. **

**Chris wiped the sweat that had collected on his brow and stood, his legs feeling like Jell-O. Ignoring this he orbed to the kitchen, needing to know that it was just a dream. **

**Piper was startled when her youngest son appeared in a flurry of orbs, right in front of her. She yelped and jumped a few feet than turned to her son, a scolding look on her aging face. **

"**Christopher Perry Halliwell, what have I said about misusing your powers? Its personal gain to orb down here when your legs work just as well" she said, frowning. Chris seemed different. His face was flushed, and his pupils were wide. **

**He let out a sigh of relief to hear his mother's voice, even if she was scolding him. At least she wasn't dead. **

**Piper seemed to notice his actions and walked closer, putting a gentle hand on his forehead. **

"**Are you ok, baby? You don't look so well" she said, thinking he was coming down with a fever.**

"**I'm fine mom, sorry I scared you" he said, the relief evident in his voice. Piper didn't notice it as she took his temperature. **

"**You don't feel warm, are you sure you want to go to school today?" she asked, worriedly. **

**Chris nodded his head no and smiled, trying to look reassuring. Normally would have loved the chance to ditch school but he didn't want to be at home, where he would constantly be reminded of his nightmare. School was a great distraction. **

"**I'm fine mom, just wanted to see if I left my homework on the table last night" Chris replied, lying through his teeth. It was just a nightmare, and he didn't need to worry his mom unnecessarily.**

**Piper looked skeptic but just nodded, excepting his answer. **

"**Well, go get ready. Breakfast will be done soon" she said, than turned back to the stove. **

**He nodded and turned to leave, but his mom's voice stopped him. **

"**Oh, and wake you brother up for me. He's going to be late if he sleeps any longer and the school has been calling me, saying he's tardy every morning" she said, without turning to look at her son. **

**Chris actually looked scared, "You want me to poke a sleeping bear?" **

**Piper laughed and finally turned to look at Chris again. **

"**Your brothers not that bad Chris, he's just a little moody in the mornings" she said, a smile on her face. Even if she denied it to Chris's face, they both new the truth, a sleeping bear perfectly described Wyatt in the mornings. **

"**Have you met your son?" Chris asked, folding his arms. Fear mixed with annoyance now. **

"**Of, course I have Chris. Now go wake your brother" Piper replied, jerking her spatula towards the swinging door that led towards the parlor. **

"**Ok, but if I end up dead from getting hit with an alarm clock or an equally painful but small object, you'll know who did it" he said, his eyes darkening. Piper rolled her eyes and watched her son leave. **

**Chris climbed the stairs toward his bedroom and passed his brothers open door. Wyatt was lying on his side, snoring loudly. A small pool of drool pooled under his mouth, soaking a small spot on his pillow. Chris continued to his room. He could wait another ten minutes, it wouldn't hurt. **

**He walked to his own room and shut the door. With another long sigh, he leaned against the hard wood staring at his unnaturally clean room. One trait he had gotten from his mother was he liked everything to be clean. Wyatt on the other hand was complete opposite. His room was like a mine field, having to jump and make paths around his dirty clothes and random crap he'd thrown on the floor.**

**He wandered over to his dresser and tore off his drenched pajamas, with a small look of disgust. He must have been sweating like crazy last night. **

**His pants were easily dropped to the floor and than he moved to his boxers, pushing them down to his ankles. **

**The door to his room opened and he jerked, covering himself from however had walking in on him changing. Seeing that it was only his brother and not his mother, he relaxed. **

"**Come on little bro, you got nothing to hide anyway" Wyatt teased, sleepily. Chris shot him a heavy glare and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. **

"**Do you actually need something, or do you just find pleasure in tormenting me" Chris snapped, acidly. An unwanted memory of a long curly hair Wyatt popped into his brain and he shivered. **

"**Well, good morning to you too sunshine" Wyatt said, mockingly "What's got your panties in a knot"**

**Chris bristled, but forced himself to calm down. This was Wyatt, the older brother who held him at night when he was scared of the monsters in his closet. **

"**Nothing, I just had a nightmare last night. I didn't mean to snap at you" Chris said, guiltily. Wyatt didn't deserve this, he had done nothing wrong. **

"_**Yet"**_** A small voice whispered in his ear. He felt a small pit of fear pool in his stomach. Were these nightmares visions and his brother was going to turn into this bloodthirsty tyrant? **

"**Are you ok" Wyatt asked, his eyes shinning with worry. He noticed Chris's shiver. It wasn't that cold in the room. **

**Wyatt had been the only one Chris had confided in when these nightmares had stared. Though he didn't tell him the content, just that he was having them and they were keeping him up, depriving him of sleep. **

"**Yea, I'm fine" Chris replied, his voice cracking. His mother's death replayed before his eyes and tears gathered in his eyes. **

**He blinked them away, not going to let them fall. He wouldn't let his brother worry even more. He was already a burden; he didn't want to make it worse. **

…

_Three days after the funeral, Chris sat in his windowsill looking out at a happy family walk down the street, blindly living their normal lives. It was hot and sunny out, exact opposite of how Chris felt at the moment. He felt like an empty shell, anger and sadness seemed to be his only emotion since his fourteenth birthday and his family was worried about him. He only ate when he was told too and his sleep was filled with nightmares that awoke him screaming and sobbing for his mom. He hadn't slept in days. _

_Wyatt hadn't left him alone these last few days, choosing to watch over his baby brother like any normal brother should. It was the part that Chris didn't get. Piper was Wyatt's mother too so why wasn't the eldest Halliwell more broken up about it. _

_The door to his room opened slowly and he felt his brother's presence. It was darker than it had been when he was a child and colder, but it was the same comforting presence that had let a four year old Chris lay with him after a round of horrific nightmares. _

_Wyatt walked closer and hesitantly placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder, not knowing what to expect. Chris had taken Piper's death harder than he had expected and was now known for small random acts of violence, whether it was yelling at his younger cousins for crying for his Aunt Phoebe or physically hitting his older brother. _

_Wyatt cheered internally as Chris sagged and accepted his brother's touch. He wrapped his large arms around his baby brother's slim frame and placed his chin on top of Chris's shoulder. _

_His plan was working out perfectly. Every day Chris fell further into his trap as he put more trust in his older brother. Wyatt needed Chris to come to his side and that meant destroying all ties to his other family. They would all die in due time and each death would bring Chris closer._

"_Why didn't you save her" Chris asked, his angry voice breaking the delicate silence. Wyatt sighed, used to the sporadic mood changes from Chris. It was all part of the grieving process. _

"_I tried too Chris" he said, lying straight to his baby brothers face. _

"_You didn't even try and heal her" Chris said, in an accusatory voice. _

_Wyatt sighed again, "You know that even I can't heal the dead. She was already gone by the time I got there" _

"_You could have tried" Chris yelled suddenly. Wyatt felt his anger and annoyance growing and if it had been anyone else besides Chris, the fool would have been six feet under right about now. _

"_I was too busy trying to make sure you were ok" Wyatt said, heatedly. _

"_I was fine, it was mom who needed you" Chris said, angrily. He didn't really blame Wyatt for his mother and aunts death but he had so much pent up anger; he just needed a way to express it. _

_It only made Wyatt madder. Chris knew exactly where his brother's buttons were and how to push them. _

_Griping Chris's waist tighter, he forcefully pulled apart. _

"_Really, that's why I had to kill the demon that was going to hit you with those energy balls that hit P-Mom. Or trying to find out what threw you into the wall and gave you a concussion" Wyatt said, hoping Chris didn't pick up on his mistake of calling his 'mother' by his first name. _

_Fortunately for him, Chris was too angry to notice his slipup. _

"_You let her die" Chris yelled, shoving Wyatt away from him, hard. Wyatt stumbled but regained his footing. _

_Grabbing onto Chris's arm he dug his fingers into his bicep roughly, forgetting everything in his anger. _

"_You ungrateful brat, maybe next time I won't even bother" Wyatt said, yelling loud enough for the whole house to hear. _

_Chris glared dangerously and turned back towards the window, having nothing more to say to his older brother. It only made Wyatt angrier but he felt the part of himself that still was semi-human, telling him that this was his brother and not some lowlife demon scum that was expendable._

"_When you stop acting like a childish brat, come and find me. Because I am sick and tired of you self-centered attitude" Wyatt snarled, than left. Chris broke down into sobs and buried his head into his hands; sure he had just pushed the only one who cared enough to check on him everyday away. _

…

_Chris looked down at the decimated land from atop broken form of the Golden Gate Bridge and saw what was left of the once strong and proud city of San Francisco. That was until his brother took charge and invited the whole underworld up to the surface. _

_Everyone was in his command and had been since the Charmed Ones fall two years ago. He remembered the day clearly that Wyatt had fully turned. A lot had happened that day. _

_What was remaining of his small family was killed by the same demons that took out his mom and aunts. Chris, in his anger and grief followed one of the retched creatures back to his hideout and tortured the demon until it was spilling it's guts out that he had been hired by his elder brother on both attacks. Chris had killed the demon in outrage at suggesting such a preposterous thing and went to get answers from Wyatt himself. _

_Wyatt had just smiled maliciously and offered Chris a spot on his throne, saying it was all about power and since both Wyatt and Chris had a great abundance of power, they should rightfully rule side by side. _

_Chris had of course refused and ran away, hoping that he was dreaming. He had been running ever since. With a small band of witches opposing Wyatt he had created the Resistance against his older brother's rule. _

_He felt the probes lock onto him and knew he had been in one place for too long. In the walls of the resistance, he was safe from his older brother but out on the surface, his magic couldn't stop Wyatt from locking onto Chris's signature. He found a way to confuse the probes giving him a little time to do whatever was necessary but he couldn't stay in one place for too long. _

_He orbed, knowing Wyatt had probably caught onto his orb trail and cursed the thought of coming up to such heights. It was suicide since the only way down from the still standing rusted form of the bridge. But he couldn't help wanting to come up and see how much Wyatt had done to the city and the world. He could wallow in his grief, that if he had just seen some sign, he could have stopped his brother from doing this. _

_He re-materialized in an abandoned alley way, hoping that Wyatt had didn't notice for once but groaned when several demons flamed in. _

_Chris fell into a fighting stance and the leader laughed. Chris recognized him immediately. Damon. _

_Damon smirked and Chris turned to see demons blocking his exit. He was completely trapped. His face was set in stone as he stared back at the demon that Wyatt had entrusted to bring him back. _

"_No where to run, Squirt" Damon mocked, a sickening smirk on his face. _

_Chris bristled at the nickname but didn't say anything. Damon loved to hear himself talk and interrupting him usually wasn't good for Chris in the long run. _

"_What! Is the great Chris Halliwell finally speechless? Your defiance has always been one of the many things I adore about you" Damon said, his eyes clouded. _

_Chris shivered, seeing Dane's perverted eyes look over his body, lust appearing in his soulless orbs. _

"_Piss off" Chris snarled, letting his anger out. Damon smirked and Chris knew he fell right into the demons trap. _

"_Now, there's the Chris I know and love" Damon said, "Give up quietly and I won't hurt you… much" _

_Chris answered by throwing a smashed up bottle at the nearest demon, stabbing him in the chest. Chris's eyes didn't even flicker towards the demon, who was now screaming in pain as his body erupted in flames. _

_Damon smirked, bemused and licked his tongue over his lips. This was just one of the many things Chris did to turn the older demon on. _

"_You're going to regret that, squirt" Damon said, not sounding in the least bit mad that he had killed on of his teammates. _

_He threw a low voltage energy ball towards Chris, knowing if he harmed him too badly, his time on this earth wouldn't be long. Wyatt would have his head. _

_Chris dodged it easily and than threw it at another one of the demons surrounding him, with his telekinesis. _

_The demon went up in a giant poof and the demons took that as incentive to attack. They all merged on Chris, throwing their weapons at him. _

_Chris dodged and attacked, his body strong from fighting for his life. He let out a shrill hiss as an athame passed through his defenses and buried itself deep into his thigh. He cursed and looked at the hilt, sticking out of his leg. _

_An energy ball hit his shoulder and he cried out in pain, dropping to his knees. Chris clutched his injured shoulder and looked up at Damon, who was standing over him smirking. _

"_You're getting slow, Squirt. It usually would have taken me much longer and many lost demons to take you down" he said, a disappointed tone appearing in his normally arrogant voice. _

_Chris shot the demon a death glare, and bit back a moan as he jostled his injured shoulder. Blood oozed down the front of his chest and down his leg, alerting Chris to how bad this situation was._

_He stood shakily and held his injured arm with his good one. _

"_You ready to give up, kiddo?" Damon said, asking him as if he were talking to a small child. _

"_Go to hell" Chris replied, acidic. _

_Damon just laughed and threw an another energy ball at Chris, who was still reeling from his injuries. Chris tried to dodge the ball but his movements were lethargic making him too slow. _

_The energy ball hit him in the chest, throwing his back a few paces. He hit the alley wall and fell forward unconscious_.

…

Footsteps broke Chris out of his memories and he didn't look up when they came into the room. He wheezed, noticing his breathing was getting harder and liquid sloshed around in his lungs. He cleared his throat painfully, and attempted to pull more air into his uncooperative lungs. One of his broken ribs must have nipped them, sending pain to his side every time he sucked in more air.

He felt someone move the shackles keeping him upright and than his arm dropped to his side dead. He warily lifted his heavy head and looked at the person surprised.

Alec's sneering face met his and he looked back down, glad that Kane hadn't come back. He'd rather take his minions pathetic attempt at torture than his. He felt his other hand be freed than wavered, falling forward. He was two weak to stop the fall and he cringed when his bruised body met the hard sandy floor.

Except for his burning side, he felt better than he did a second ago. His knees, relieved of the pressure of holding his body up, didn't hurt as bad.

Chris didn't get the chance to enjoy his new found freedom when he was pulled roughly upwards. His feet didn't have the strength to hold him and he stumbled, leaning heavily against her capturer.

Alec growled and pushed him away, sending Chris in to the nearby wall. White hot pain, that left spots in his eyes, stung his chest and he felt more blood gush out of his mouth, running down his chin. Leaning against the uneven and rough wall, he attempted to stand.

He was unable to get far when Alec forced one of his arms upward and held it against the wall with one hand. The other clasped around his throat, cutting off his airway.

Alec's body pushed his into the wall and he bit his lip to stop the moan that escape his injured throat when he felt the wall bite into his bloody back.

"Unfortunately Kane had to go meet someone so you get out of you're punishment, for now" Alec sneered, bringing his face close to Chris's.

Chris struggled limply in Alec's strong grip and tried to bring air past his throat. Alec simply grinned and lifted him off the ground slightly. Chris's lungs burned and he absently felt his hands being secured, and a clinking sound.

Alec suddenly let go of Chris's throat and stepped away. He dropped, not being able to hold his weight and his hands burned as metal bit into his wrists.

He heard Alec leave the cavern and looked up to his hands, where he found he was shackled to the wall this time. He groaned and shut his eyes.

Why did they bother moving him at all?

He was about to try and beat the no sleeping spell that was placed upon him when he heard someone shimmer into the room and someone crying. He opened his eyes and found Alec standing in the middle of the room, holding a man older than himself.

Alec tied the other man to where he used to be and he sighed, "_So that's why…_

The man cried and continued fighting back, crying out and screaming. Chris winced as the man's cries irritated his throbbing headache.

The man sobbed as Alec backhanded him across the face and fell to the floor. He was down for only a second before Alec restrained him as he had once been.

Alec sent a sneer at both the men and shimmered out, leaving an aching Chris and a sobbing man.

Chris just watched as the man quickly looked around, searching for any way to escape this hell hole. The man caught site of Chris, and sobbed harder.

"Oh god, is that what there going to do with me. What do they even want? I didn't do anything" he wailed, panic overwhelming his senses.

Chris coughed and blood spurted past his weak lips, which made the man cry harder.

"Oh god, I am going to die. Please god, what did I do to deserve this" the man screamed.

Chris resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This man needed to calm down and snapping at him would probably do the trick but he also needed reassurance. Wyatt would come for them both. He just hoped his older brother got there before an innocent was harmed.

"You're not going to die" Chris said, his own voice betraying him. The man looked at him skeptically, seeing that Chris was having trouble forming words.

"What were those things? One minute I was standing in the middle of the street, than were here. Where even is here?" the man continued to scream at Chris.

Chris sighed and shifted his weight. His wrists were burning and this mans cries weren't helping.

"They were demons and you're in the underworld" Chris replied, not in the mood to come up with a convincing lie. The man opened his mouth to retort but Chris cut him off.

"You don't believe me now, but you will soon" he said, tiredly. The man cried in distress and Chris re-opened his eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked, the petrified man.

"Jeff" he replied, weakly.

"I'm Chris and my brother is out looking for me as we speak, so don't worry. We'll both get out of here soon" Chris said, his own voice sounding unsure.

Jeff caught onto it and started sobbing, "I can't die. My wife just had a baby and I need to be there for her"

Chris shut his eyes, wishing he was along again. At least than, his headache was only a dull pounding. Now it felt like hundreds of tiny men were at the front of his skull, beating it with tiny jackhammers.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well… What do you think? Please review!! I'd really like to know what you all think!! 

Thanks to all my reviewers!

criminally charmed, crazyDFFgang, Briankrause, forestwife, Gabwr, TriGemini, fairyofmusic, LostWitch5, MissHaunted-MoonLight, HPSmallCharm29, Altaira, tv-addcit13, Marcus1233, CharmedOne24, neb92, digi harpy, DimpleBulbo, ColorsOver(x 5), dreamgirl93, NaruXHinata-Rules.

PLEASE R&R


	14. Memories Pt 2

Plutobaby494: Here is the next chapter for you guys!! Sorry it took so long! I fell into a writing funk and am just now slowly pulling myself out of it!!

And I will tell you this now! But I really don't want too because it will be giving a huge part of the story away but this chapter will involve rape, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide!! So don't read this chapter if you are uncomfortable with it! I didn't want to post this and than get flames because I didn't warn you!! So I accept no flames after this!!

On a much happier note! I really hope you like this chapter!! I worked hard on it!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 14 

The screams Jeff made when Alec whipped him echoed throughout the small cavern. Chris groaned as his headache pulsed harder. He struggled to pull another breath of air into his lungs and coughed for all his effort. Blood sprayed out of his mouth and dripped down his chin. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

His fingers were completely numb and his back radiated heat. Using what was left of his conscious mind he knew that the whip marks must have become infected. He felt the call of sleep and relaxed when his body seemed to start to listen to it. The spell must be wearing off.

Despite his body's willingness to give into the darkness it desired his mind fought back telling him that if he gave into it now he might not wake up later. Chris raised his head sluggishly and tried to pay attention to his surroundings in attempt to stay awake.

Alec smiled maliciously and whipped Jeff again, relishing in the screams he released. Chris flinched when the leather whip smacked bare flesh.

"Stop it," Chris said, surprising himself. He couldn't watch as an innocent was beaten in front of him.

Alec smirked when he heard Chris's whispered plea. He whipped Jeff once more and watched as Chris flinched again.

"Ya don't like that Witch. Don't worry. You'll get your turn," he sneered. Chris bristled.

Alec laughed and continued his job. They may have captured the witch that killed two of their demons but they still had a business to run. Paying demons didn't wait for personal matters.

Chris slumped his body as the darkness called stronger. He willed himself to fight it but found that his body didn't care anymore. It was slowly losing the internal battle. Jeff's scream was his last conscious thought before the darkness took over, sending him into oblivion.

…

_Chris awoke with a small groan, his head pulsing. Placing a hand to the back of his head, he was not surprised when it came back bloody. Opening his eyes he looked at the dark ceiling above him and his world collapsed. He knew that ceiling. In fact he was intimately close with that ceiling since this is where he had spent two months of his life. In Wyatt's dungeons, his own little personal jail cell. He didn't know whether to be repulsed at what his brother did with his prisoners or honored that he was important enough to have a cell completely his own. _

_Slowly sitting up, he regretted it instantly as his shoulder exploded in pain. Fire raced through his skin. He must not have been unconscious long. _

_The jail cell door creaked as it opened and Chris was alerted to another presence. One he knew without even looking up at the person. Wyatt Halliwell, the source of all evil. _

_Wyatt didn't say anything as he stepped closer and placed his hands over Chris's injured shoulder. Chris tensed and froze, not knowing if Wyatt was going to heal him or hurt him. He was unpredictable like that. _

_A brownish golden light appeared and Chris sighed in relief as his wound was healed. Wyatt didn't speak as he healed the rest of his little brother's injuries. _

"_I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just stop fighting your destiny and join me," Wyatt said finally, after healing all injuries. _

"_You know I can't do that Wyatt. What you're doing is Evil!" Chris replied, looking at his brother cautiously. _

_Wyatt sighed, obviously irritated and stood quickly, walking to the other side of the jail cell. _

"_There is no such thing as good or evil, Christopher. Only power," Wyatt snapped, his gaze hardening. _

"_What happened to you Wy? Where did my big brother go?" Chris asked, ignoring the same old rant. _

"_Nothing happened, Chris. And I'm right here! I just saw the truth. The one that our so called family and those pompous elders tried to hide from me… from us. We are the first males to enter the Halliwell line and the most powerful out of all our ancestors. We are destined to rule over everything and everyone," Wyatt said, trying to get his point across. _

"_By killing those who don't follow you and enslaving the one's that do. How is that not evil?" Chris shouted, standing up. He fully expected Wyatt to attack him after such a bold act. _

_But Wyatt just shook his head and pinched the top of his nose. He sighed and muttered to himself. "I see that you're not going to change the way our mother has taught us without some _persuasion,_" _

_Chris gulped in fear at how his brother said that word. Wyatt was going to try and force him to come onto this side. He didn't care if Chris got hurt as long as it would help in the long run. _

"_You can come in now," he said, to the door way. Chris looked to the still open doorway and watched as Damon walking into the room with a perverted look on his face. _

"_Christopher needs some help understanding the ways of the world we live in. Teach him," Wyatt ordered, walking back towards the cell door. _

"_Yes my liege," Damon replied, glee on his face. _

_Wyatt stopped right in front of the doorway and didn't look back when he spoke. "I don't care how you do it but I want him alive" he left that last warning and attempted to leave but a small voice stopped him. _

"_Wyatt, please don't," Chris pleaded knowing exactly what Damon would do to him. His brother couldn't be that far gone that he allow one of his demons to do that. Damon had never hidden what he wanted and he wanted Chris, his body lusted after him. _

_Wyatt's face momentarily softened but his back was turned so no one could see. "It's for the best, little brother. You'll thank me someday," and with that he left. _

_Chris flung out his arms hoping that by some miracle Wyatt had not blocked his powers. His heart sunk when all he did was amuse his attacker. _

"_Sorry, squirt. Wyatt's not stupid. No, nothing is going to spoil this moment," Damon said, licking his lips. He walked closer and Chris shrunk back, looking around wildly for anything he could use as a weapon. _

_Damon just laughed harder when he realized when Chris was doing. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said, launching himself at Chris. _

_Chris dodged him and ran towards the front of the cell. He screamed in defiance as Damon grabbed him from behind and pushed him into the wall. With one hand he grabbed both of Chris's flailing arms and held them over his head, pushing his hips into Chris's. _

"_No, please stop," Chris begged, tears leaking down his face. He knew that without his powers he was powerless to stop the demon in front of him. Physically, Damon was stronger than him. _

_Damon smirked and with his other hand found the button to Chris's tattered pants. Chris whimpered, throwing out all his pride as Damon pulled down his zipper and tugged his pants to his knees. Using one of his feet, he pushed it down farther until they lay on the ground. _

_Chris sobbed as Damon thrust against him, feeling him over his thin boxers. He slowly put his hands under the elastic waistband and pulled them down exposing Chris for the world to see. _

_Damon groaned and leaned in closer, smashing himself against Chris as he captured the sources little brother lips with his. Forcefully opening Chris's unwilling lips he thrust his tongue in taking ever bit of dignity Chris had. _

_In one last attempt at fighting back, Chris bit down on the tongue intruding in his mouth. Damon jerked and pulled away, slamming Chris's half naked body to the floor. _

"_Wrong move, squirt," he said, angrily. Shimmering out of his pants he leaned down and straddled Chris. "Wrong move," he warned before piercing him with one thrust. _

_Chris screamed in pain as Damon continued his thrusts, slamming Chris's body into the ground. His fingers scraped at the stone ground, his nails bleeding at the force. A sudden gush filled him and he felt his inner walls being stretched. Even after Damon's powerful orgasm, he continued pounding into Chris. _

_It wasn't until he filled Chris a second time that he finally pulled out, standing up slowly. _

_Cackling he shimmered back into his pants and left the cell, leaving Chris beaten and humiliated lying on the floor. _

…

**Chris jerked awake from his dream, his eyes filling with tears. Jumping up from his bed he ran into the bathroom and collapsed next to the toilet, empting his stomach of last night's dinner. **

**The dream kept replaying itself in his head as he continued retching. He absently felt hands bush his long bangs out of his face and rub soothing circles into his back. Remembering Damon's hands on him he flinched. **

**The hands didn't stop there ministrations and Chris finished his business, the dry heaves making his sore throat throb. **

"**Shhh, I'm here," Wyatt's voice reached his muddled ears. Chris looked up at the worried face of his older brother and sank back to his butt. He brought a hand to his face and was surprised when they came back wet. He didn't even realize he started crying. **

"**It's ok, Chris," Wyatt said, still rubbing circles in his back. **

**Chris hiccupped and desperately wanted to tell his brother to get his hands off him but held back, knowing it'd make him even more suspicious. **

**When Chris had settled down, Wyatt helped sit him up on the toilet. He grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and ran it under warm water. After ringing it out, he kneeled in front of his little brother and whipped the bile that clung to the side of his mouth. Chris didn't speak throughout any of it and that was what was scaring Wyatt the most. **

**Chris hand him arms wrapped around his skinny body, watching Wyatt's every move as if he was calculating what was he was going to do next. **

**Finally Wyatt couldn't take the silence. "What happened, Chris?" **

**Chris flinched, "Nothing," he replied. His voice was scratchy from crying. **

**Wyatt shook his head not believing Chris for a second. Something happened last night, something big. **

"**I'm not buying it Chris. What happened?" he asked more forcefully. Chris stayed silent pursing his lips together, determined not to tell. **

**For the last few months, Chris had gotten steadily worse. He hardly seemed to eat and his dreams were plagued with nightmares. Wyatt had been fighting with himself to break the promise he made with Chris and tell his parents what was going on but knew that Chris would hate him for it. But now he couldn't take it anymore. Waking up to this was the last straw and he promised himself if he couldn't convince Chris to tell his parents than he would himself. **

"**We need to tell Mom and Dad, Chris. They'll know what to do," Wyatt said, throwing the dirty washcloth into the sink. **

"**NO," Chris yelled, standing up. He looked at Wyatt in shock and outrage. **

"**You aren't handling this Chris, whatever this is. You don't eat anymore and you hardly sleep without nightmares. I'm worried about you," Wyatt said, loudly. **

"**I'm fine, Wyatt. Nothings wrong! So you can stop worrying," Chris replied, hotly. **

**Wyatt snorted, "Right, cause anorexia is so in these days," **

**Chris went quiet and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. **

"**Just leave me alone Wy," he whispered, looking down at his feet. Wyatt jerked back in shock and betrayal. His anger got the best of him and he scowled at his little brother. **

"**Fine Chris, keep your secrets. I'll stay out of your life. Just don't come running to me when you crash and fall," Wyatt said, than stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door in frustration. **

**Chris almost collapsed again as the full force of Wyatt's words hit him. Leaning against the sink he stared down at the washcloth in the sink, still wet from when Wyatt washed his face with it. His heart throbbed as he realized that he just pushed away the only person who was trying to help him. Grief and pain hit like a brick in the face. **

"**What's wrong with me?" he muttered, quietly. His dream replayed itself in his head and he shuddered at how real it felt. When he woke up he swore he could feel the same pain he was feeling in his dream. **

**Ripping open the cabinet, Chris grabbed the box of extra razors that went to Wyatt's new shaver he got last Christmas and pulled out a new one. The blade was sharp under his fingertips. He pulled back his sleeve in one fluid motion and looked at the scars that littered his wrist and upper arm. He had started cutting a few months ago when the pain was too much. He found it hurt less if he did this. **

**The newest scar was only a day old and just newly scabbed over. He dug the razor across his wrist and waiting for the numbness that followed the small once of pain. He dug harder when it didn't come. **

**Blood oozed down his wrist and onto the bathroom counter. Chris almost shrieked in anger when the pain only tripled, weakening his resolve. **

"**I just want it all to go away" he said, taking the razor off his wrist. He thought it unfair that whatever deity had taken away this one thing that helped him through the pain. Without it he was crippled. **

"**There's only one way to make it go away for good," a voice in his head said, "Only one way to make it stop," **

**Without thinking of the consequences or how his family would feel if he killed himself, he took the razor and positioned it right over the major artery in his wrist. Making sure he had it right he pushed hard, knowing you had to cut deep to kill yourself. **

**Once that was done he did it to his other wrist and then relaxed as the pain faded. It was all going to be over. Dizziness took over from the blood loss and Chris collapsed against the counter and fell to the floor with a loud thunk. The last sound he heard before losing consciousness was the panicked screams of his older brother. **

…

_Chris slowly unfolded himself from the fetal position he had been laying in for the last hour or so and whimpered when his inner thighs throbbed. Crawling over to where his pants were discarded, he pulled them on, ignoring the pain. _

_After he was fully clothed, he crawled over to the corner of the cell and pulled his knees up next to him and hugged them. Sobs escaped his throat as memories filled his head of his rape. More sobs escaped as he realized his brother had knowingly allowed it to happen. He had just walked out on him, knowing that Damon would do that to him. He even said that he'd thank him one day. _

_Chris hated his brother for saying that or even thinking it. How would he ever thank him for this? For allowing him to get raped. _

_His cell door opened again and Chris tensed hoping Damon wasn't coming back for another round. He didn't know if he could handle it. Sighing in relief, he felt his brother come closer till he was standing a few feet in front of him. _

"_I am truly sorry I had to resort to this, Chris. But you're as stubborn as Piper. It was the only way," Wyatt said, almost sound apologetic. Almost. _

_Chris didn't give him a reply and opted to just ignore him. Maybe he get frustrated enough to go away. _

_He tensed when Wyatt's rough hands raked through his brown hair. "You see Chris. One day we'll look back on this and laugh," _

_Chris jerked his head sideways, forcing Wyatt to let go of his head. He was disgusted with his brother's words. _

_He heard Wyatt's grunt of frustration but didn't look up from staring at the stain on his pants. _

"_You'll see, Chris," he repeated, before leaving him alone. _

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well, anyone want to comment! Reviews would be nice as always!! 

Thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys Rock!!

criminally charmed, TriGemini, Marcus1233, digi harpy, Briankrause, MissHaunted-MoonLight, Gabwr, MAD DOGG, guardian music angel, lizardmomma, KB22, blueeyesbetter, boycrazy30002, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, HPSmallCharm29, crazyDFFgang.

PLEASE R&R


	15. ReConstruction

Alrighty! I've been doing some thinking lately and I found that when I went through and read some of my stories I almost hit myself! I am now going through some major re-construction and will be redoing some of my stories!! So here is the list of the ones I will be redoing!

Redoing:

The Bird that Binds us

Under the Moonlight

The Serpents Son

It's my Life

Changing the future

Secrets that Bind

Amber meets Emerald

Live Like you were Dying

Back to the Past

Falling into Darkness

I have a lot of work ahead of me and I hope that you all read and review my new stories! The plots will still be the same and most likely won't change a whole lot but I don't like how some of these stories turned out so I am going to be redoing them!

Now I haven't exactly figured out if I am going to be deleting some but I don't think so! BUT if that changes I'll put it up in my profile!

I am going to be taking three at a time and I hope to have them all back up before the end of May! But we'll see how that goes! Thanks to all who read my stories and reviewed!

Plutobaby494


End file.
